Presente para o Escorpião
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: É aniversário de Milo e Kamus planeja uma super surpresa pro escorpiano, fora um presente mt especial. Yaoi, lemon e mt romance! COMPLETO!
1. Que Dia é Hoje?

**Presente para o Escorpião**

**Que Dia é Hoje?**

- KAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUS! – o grito ecoou por toda a escadaria das Doze Casas. Aquário pousou a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente, Milo vinha em sua direção, correndo e sorrindo como uma criança.

- Fale baixo, Milo. Quer que os outros pensem, que outra guerra está começando?

- Só se for uma guerra de amor! – disse, chegando perto do francês e puxando-o para um beijo. Kamus se esquivou, sorrindo.

- Me diz logo o que quer...

- Ai Kamus, só queria um beijo!

- Você não subiria as escadas correndo, só por um beijo...

- Tá certo... queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Manda lá... – sentou-se nos degraus, fitando o céu azul.

- Você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Sim.

- E que dia é?

- Milo, você tem problemas em olhar no calendário? – escorpião balançou a cabeça em negativa, com um sorriso infantil no rosto. – Hoje é dia cinco.

- De que mês?

- Novembro, Milo, por quê?

- Isso não te lembra nada?

- Não...

- Nadinha mesmo?

- Nadinha...

- Mas nada assim... nada?

- Milo! Pelos Deuses... está querendo me enlouquecer? Diz logo o que quer com isso, que eu estava ocupado!

- Tá... deixa pra lá... não era nada importante! – bufou jogando os cabelos para trás. Em um salto pôs de pé e saiu da Casa de Aquário, com um olhar triste.

Kamus esperou até o amante sair de suas vistas, para começar a rir. Afrodite e Mu saíram de trás de uma pilastra, rindo junto com o francês.

- Ele acha que esqueci o aniversário dele!

- Sim! – os dois responderam, rindo alto.

- Mas Kamus... isso é uma maldade!

- Ele não vai achar isso, quando ver meu presente, Mu. – sorriu malicioso e piscou para Afrodite.

- Isso mesmo, Kamus! Você está certo! Mas então, está tudo pronto para o grande dia?

- Sim! E vocês já sabem o que fazer, certo?

- Claro! Já falamos com todos, ninguém sabe o aniversário de Milo! – os três riram cúmplices.

Kamus preparava uma surpresa especial para o aniversário do escorpiano, enquanto que Afrodite e Mu se empenhavam em ajudá-lo despistando Milo. O grego chegava quase a descobrir, mas eles sempre disfarçavam bem.

Milo por sua vez sentia-se abandonado. Kamus estava sempre ocupado agora e quando o perguntava sobre seu aniversário, o aquariano dava a entender que havia se esquecido. O que estava acontecendo nesse Santuário afinal?

Desceu as escadas com aquele olhar triste. Parou na Casa de Sagitário e resolveu falar com Aioros. O grego estava deitado, no meio do chão frio, com Shaka em seu colo. Os dois riam como dois bobos apaixonados.

- Aioros? – entrou na casa, chamando o amigo.

- Aqui, Milo!

- Olá Shaka... – cumprimentou o indiano e este lhe sorriu em resposta. – eu queria falar com vocês, posso?

- Claro... sente-se... – Aioros apontou o chão, onde Milo sentou e suspirou. – que foi que houve? – sentou-se também, fazendo com que o loiro saísse de seu colo.

- Vocês sabem que dia é hoje?

- Acho que é quarta... – Shaka falou olhando para o teto, como se pensasse. Milo fechou a cara, emburrado.

- Do mês!

- Ah sim... dia cinco? É isso? – Aioros perguntou, com medo de irritar mais o escorpiano.

- De qual mês?

- Novembro. Onde você quer chegar com isso, Milo? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Dia cinco de novembro não lembra nada a vocês?

- Não... – os dois se entreolharam e sacudiram a cabeça. Milo irritou-se com aquilo, mas resolveu tentar de novo.

- E dia oito?

- Oito? Ah! Agora me lembro! – Shaka sorriu, olhando para o amante. – É nosso aniversário de namoro!

- Não Shaka! Isso é em janeiro... esqueceu? – Aioros sorriu.

Por instantes Milo pensou que eles fossem lembrar de seu aniversário, mas foi um doce engano. Ele levantou-se emburrado, enquanto Shaka e Aioros se agarravam. Resolveu tentar o próximo cavaleiro, que seria Aioria.

- Aioria, pensa rápido! – Milo chegou na casa de Leão, já abordando o cavaleiro guardião, este que deu um pulo de susto. – Que dia é hoje?

- Porra, Milo! Quer me matar de susto? – colocou a mão no coração e outra na testa, se recuperando do susto.

- Tá... tá... me responde.

- Cinco...

- Deeee... – fez uma carinha infantil, sorrindo e olhando para o cavaleiro de Leão com olhinhos brilhando.

- Noveeeeeembro... – imitou a carinha que Milo fazia, o que o deixou muito irritado.

- E também vai de dizer que isso não te lembra nada?

- Uhm... lembro que é aniversário de namoro do meu irmão...

- Não... é em janeiro. – disse com ar cansado. – deixa pra lá... – virou as costas e saiu da casa.

Aioria ainda ficou um tempo tentando processar aquilo tudo. O susto, depois essa pergunta estranha, Milo estava louco da vida, o plano de Kamus estava funcionando. A próxima casa: Câncer.

- Tem alguém aí? – entrou naquela casa que lhe dava calafrios. Estava vazia. Mas o cosmo de Máscara da Morte estava dentro da casa e não estava sozinho. – Máscara?

Subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, parando na porta do quarto do amigo. Bateu e ninguém respondeu. Resolveu entrar assim mesmo. Ninguém no quarto, onde teria ido?

Ficou parado ali no meio do quarto, até ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Entrou no banheiro, chamando o amigo e encontrou foi outra pessoa, já quase sem roupas.

- Shura?

- Aaaaaaaaah! Milo seu tarado! – Shura tentava colocar a bermuda de volta, sentindo o rosto vermelhinho. Máscara estava se empenhando em tirar o resto, enquanto Milo atrapalhava tudo.

- Calma cara... não sabia que você tava aí. Só queria perguntar uma coisa a vocês. – virou-se de costas, esperando que o cavaleiro de capricórnio vestisse a calça, enquanto que o de câncer levantava do chão com a cara mais ruim do mundo.

- Eu devia cortar sua cabeça por entrar desse jeito na minha casa. – ele disse saindo para o quarto.

- Mas não tinha ninguém lá embaixo! – Milo fez carinha de criança carente. O canceriano sentou-se na cama, esperando pelo espanhol que saía do banheiro com o rosto ainda vermelho.

- Pergunta logo, escorpião. E depois dá o fora! – rosnou para aquele intrometido.

- Tá certo. Só queria saber se vocês sabem que dia é hoje.

- Só isso? – Shura perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Você nos interrompe por ISSO!?

- É... respondam... que dia do mês é hoje?

- Ninguém merece. Hoje é dia cinco de novembro. Pronto, vai embora. – o italiano já ia colocando o escorpiano para fora, enquanto este ainda tentava argumentar.

- Mas, isso não te lembra nada?

- Nada! Vai embora, Milo. – jogou-o para fora do quarto, sob os olhares assustados do capricorniano e virou-se para o amante. – Então, onde estávamos?

- Só mais uma pergunta!

- Milo! Sai daqui! – o grego voltara com a cara mais lavada do mundo e empurrara o canceriano para o lado.

- Onde está Afrodite?

- Está... está... como eu vou saber? – perguntou com a cara feia. Shura pareceu pensar, mas também não disse nada.

- Sei... pois eu acho que vocês deviam procurar saber... – virou-se e saiu da casa rindo sozinho.

Inocente do jeito que Shura era, provavelmente pediria para ir atrás do sueco. Pelo menos teve sua vingança. Mas ainda não se conformava, como kamus pudera esquecer?

- Vai aonde, Milo?

- Em lugar nenhum, Kanon! Pode me responder uma coisa?

- Claro... – o geminiano sorriu e sentou-se nas escadas. Saga surgiu ao seu lado sentando-se também.

- Algum de vocês dois sabe me dizer que dia é hoje?

- Cinco, quarta, certo? – Saga perguntou ao irmão, este sacudiu a cabeça afirmando.

- E o que o dia cinco de novembro lembra a vocês?

- Nada...

- E o dia oito?

- Nada...

- Como nada!? Não é possível! – levantara-se de um salto, assustando os outros dois.

- Milo, dá licença que a gente tem mais o que fazer. – Kanon puxou Saga e os dois voltaram a entrar em casa.

- Mais o que fazer... sei o que vão fazer, só eu não faço mais isso. – falou para si mesmo em tom de choro.

Subiu as escadas até a casa de Escorpião. Não sairia de lá até seu aniversário, quando praticamente obrigaria todos a se lembrarem. Entrou em casa e deitou-se na cama suspirando. Mas encontrou um bilhete embaixo de si, todo amassado.

- O que é isso? – abriu o papelzinho e viu ser a letra perfeita de Kamus. Leu tudo e fez uma cara feia.

_Milo,_

_Pare de choramingar e levante-se da cama. Saori pediu que você treinasse alguns aprendizes até o sábado. Vá até a arena que eles estarão esperando-o. No sábado você poderá voltar para casa._

_Kamus._

- Nem um "Eu te amo"? – virou o bilhete de todas as formas possíveis, não encontrando nada. – Droga! Hoje não é o meu dia!

Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho frio. Vestiu umas roupas de treinamento e foi para a arena, cumprir sua ordem. Treinou os aprendizes a tarde toda, incansavelmente. No fim as crianças estavam esgotadas, quase mortas. Mas no dia seguinte teria mais.

Enquanto Milo se esforçava para cumprir uma ordem de Athena, Kamus se divertia dentro da casa de Escorpião com Afrodite, Shaka e Mu. Os quatro riam como se fossem crianças, lembrando-se de coisas passadas.

- Eu me lembro! O Milo sempre matava uns treinamentos para ir até a Sibéria te ver. – Shaka respondia com um sorriso.

Mu não sabia muito sobre aquela época, já que não estava no Santuário, mas ria junto com os amigos. Afrodite contava histórias sobre ele, Shura e Máscara, coisas que nem os mestres sabiam.

- Nossa... essa tarde foi boa, mas devíamos voltar antes que o Milo apareça.

- Calma Kamus, ainda demora. Vamos repassar tudo. – Afrodite sorriu e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na cama.

- Certo. Você vai comprar as frutas e outras coisas na sexta, dia sete. – Mu olhou um papel em suas mãos e o francês concordou com a cabeça. – E o resto vai fazer no sábado mesmo.

- Uma dúvida! – Shaka levantou a mão. – Como vamos tirar Milo da cama tão cedo?

- Não se preocupem com isso. Eu chamo ele para dormir na minha casa. Mas o Afrodite vai ter que estar na casa de Capricórnio, em caso de Milo acordar cedo e me procurar aqui.

- Claro, mon ami. Pode deixar, vou invadir a casa de Shura, mesmo que ele não queria. Vou acordar cedo e vigiar o escorpião. – piscou um olho e o aquariano sorriu.

Já estava tudo combinado, só faltava arrumar as coisas na manhã do aniversário. O presente seria bem especial. Kamus se inspirara em tudo que havia acontecido na primeira vez deles, como a presença de chocolate e certas roupas provocantes.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Essa fic tá pronta faz tempo, mas aconteceu um pequeno problema no meu pc e eu perdi ela corrigida... enfim, o que importa é q eu corrigi ela de novo e to postando agora! 

Era pra ser postada no aniversário do Milo, mas infelizmente num deu... então é um presente atrasado pro escorpiano!

Espero q gostem!!

Bjus.


	2. Flashback

**Grécia, seis anos antes da Guerra Santa.**

- Milo, assim você vai me sujar todo de chocolate! – um francês emburrado reclamava com um menino de cabelos azuis, compridos e cacheados, que sorria tentando sujar o amigo de chocolate.

- Assim você fica ainda mais bonito, Kamus!

Os dois deviam ter uns quatorze anos. Estavam na casa de Escorpião brincando com uma panela de chocolate derretido. Milo sujava a boca do namorado e depois lambia, deixando Kamus vermelhinho. Brincaram disso até o doce escorrer pelo pescoço do francês.

- Olha só o que você fez! Agora vou ficar todo melado! – o aquariano fez uma cara emburrada, olhando para a sujeira, pensando na melhor maneira de limpar.

Quando o chocolate caiu, Milo sentiu um arrepio em suas costas. Sem pensar muito lambeu o pescoço de Aquário, fazendo este se arrepiar também.

- Deixa eu limpar pra você? – perguntou com uma carinha inocente. O francês nem teve tempo de responder, quando viu o grego já lambia e chupava seu pescoço, lhe causando arrepios.

- Mi.. mi... mi... – ficou gaguejando, no fim já nem lembrava mais o que queria dizer.

- Deixa eu te sujar mais? – o aquariano olhou-o assustado, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. – Mas é tão bom... deixa?!

- Mas... Mi... mi... mi....

- Tá... eu juro que não reparo no fato de você ter esquecido meu nome, se você deixar eu te sujar mais... – Kamus nem respondeu a essa, levantou os braços permitindo ao escorpiano tirar sua blusa.

Assim que Milo viu aquele peito levemente definido, muito branquinho, não teve dúvidas sobre o que fazer. Jogou o chocolate no peito do francês e lambeu tudo até deixá-lo limpinho de novo.

- Milo...

- Lembrou-se? – perguntou, sorrindo, vendo o rostinho corado do outro menino. Kamus sorriu constrangido e deitou-se no tapete.

- Eu quero mais...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho...

- Mas se a gente começar, pode ser que eu não consiga parar depois e vamos acabar... – desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto corar. O aquariano sorriu também envergonhado e puxou os braços do namorado.

- Tudo bem... se eu for transar com alguém, quero que a primeira vez seja com você, Mi... – sorriu passando os dedos pelos cabelos revoltos do escorpiano. Milo engoliu em seco e sorriu também.

- Mas... você sabe fazer isso? – fez aquele olhar inocente, deixando o aquariano mais excitado.

- Não... mas você deve saber, vive espiando os cavaleiros mais velhos... – Kamus enrolou os dedos em uma mecha de cabelo do outro, fazendo um cachinho. – Você sabe, não sabe, como eles fazem?

- Se-sei... já vi algumas vezes. – o grego virou o rosto muito constrangido. Pensou durante alguns segundos e sentiu seu baixo ventre despertar. – Você quer transar comigo?

- Sim... – o francês respondeu escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Sentiu uma mão atrevida em suas nádegas, apertando-as.

- Então... deixa eu tirar sua roupa. – Milo ficou de joelhos, puxando a calça do aquariano para baixo, deixando-o de cuecas. Reparou no grande volume que ali despertava e passou a língua pelos lábios.

Kamus sentia-se cada vez mais sem graça, mas queria ir até o final com a brincadeira. Antes que Milo pensasse em qualquer coisa, tirou a cueca ficando completamente nu, mas arrependeu-se ao ver o olhar do Escorpião para sua evidente ereção.

- Não, Kamus, não se vista de novo. – pediu antes que o outro colocasse de volta a cueca. Passou os dedos pela coxa definida e clarinha, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar. – Você... é grande... – falou com aquela vozinha inocente e envergonhada. O aquariano corou com o comentário e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Ah Milo... pára com isso! – sentiu suas mãos serem afastadas de seu rosto e viu pela primeira vez, nos olhos do escorpião, aquele olhar de desejo que anos mais tarde ainda faria seus joelhos tremerem.

- Vou te mostrar... – levantou-se sem quebrar o contato visual, tirou a blusa e abaixou as calças, junto com a cueca, mostrando tudo que o amante adorou ver. – sou menor que você... – disse fazendo beicinho e ajoelhando-se em frente ao namorado.

- Ah Milo... ainda somos crianças, vamos crescer muito ainda. – tentou animar o amante, apesar de não ver muita diferença entre os dois sexos. – Me mostre como é...

- Certo. – falou mais confiante de si. – Abra as pernas... – o aquariano obedeceu afastando os joelhos dobrados. O grego quase caiu para trás, vendo aquelas nádegas fofinhas e branquinhas encostadas no tapete claro e aquele membro rígido pulsando no baixo ventre do outro.

- Milo? É só isso? Vai ficar só me olhando? – perguntou confuso. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como era, nunca havia visto.

Mas o escorpiano tomou a iniciativa e deitou sobre o outro tentando achar a entradinha virgem do amante. Tentou penetrar, mas era muito apertado. Lembrou-se que uma vez vira um cavaleiro passando um líquido claro no próprio sexo antes de penetrar o outro. Pensou um pouco e olhou em volta, não tinha nada ali além do chocolate e um pote com chantili e morangos. "Isso vai servir" pensou.

- O que está fazendo? – viu que Milo pegava o pote com chantili batido e passava em volta do próprio membro. Achou que ele estava louco, mas decidiu esperar e conferir.

- Isso vai facilitar... vai doer menos.

- Doer? Vai doer? – perguntou assustado. O outro o olhou, sem saber o que dizer acariciou sua face clarinha e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que depois fica bom. – deitou-se novamente procurando a entrada com o membro. Tentou penetrar e dessa vez conseguiu vencer as barreiras dentro do corpo do aquariano.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! – Kamus deu um grito ao sentir-se penetrado.

Milo tentou acalmá-lo com carinhos no rosto e em pouco tempo estava se mexendo e gemendo dentro do amante. Acabou por gozar e cair quase desfalecido no peito do outro.

- Ei... e eu? Não vai deixar gozar não? – o escorpiano arregalou os olhos e apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

- O que foi que você disse?

- Perguntei se não vai me deixar gozar... – sentiu o rosto corar levemente. O grego fez uma cara de interrogação e observou bem o francês a sua frente.

- Kamus... onde aprendeu a falar assim?

- Com... desculpe... – escondeu o rosto com as mãos sentindo-se o último homem da face da Terra. Achou que Milo fosse brigar com ele ou expulsá-lo de casa, mas o que sentiu foi uma mão escorregar por seu membro.

- Você já fez isso? – perguntou massageando o amante. Kamus afirmou com a cabeça corando com as próprias expressões e gemidos. – Quem te ensinou?

- Eu... eu já vi você fazendo... hummm... – segurou nas mãos do namorado ajudando-o a aumentar o ritmo. – faz mais rápido...

- Você me viu? – sentiu o rosto corar muito. Continuou a massagear aquele membro em sua mão, mas resolveu parar e fazer outra coisa.

Ouviu um gemido de protesto quando parou, mas logo o aquariano arregalou os olhos e segurou sua cabeça. Chupou o membro com gosto, não demorou muito e Kamus gozou em sua boca. Tentou engolir tudo, deliciando-se com o gostinho do amante nos lábios.

- Você tem um gosto bom... – o francês ficou vermelhíssimo, mas não disse nada, ficou deitado no tapete descansando e suspirando.

Os dois passaram a tarde ali deitados, conversando, se tocando, descobrindo prazeres que nunca haviam conhecido antes. Foi tão bom que eles repetiram no dia seguinte e no dia seguinte e no dia seguinte, até sexo tornar-se algo constante em suas jovens vidas.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Fraquíssimo esse capítulo! Foi só para contar o que rolou entre eles na primeira vez... depois vem a parte da surpresa de aniversário para o Milo.

Eu escrevi essa fic faz um tempo, então dêem um desconto! Eu num escrevia bem, na verdade acho que ainda não escrevo... XD

Me mandem reviews, por favoooor!

Bjus!


	3. O Presente Especial

Enfim o grande dia chegara. Milo estava fazendo vinte e um anos e a festa deveria ser especial. Kamus acordou bem cedo e pediu que Afrodite, na Casa de Capricórnio, ficasse de olho, caso um escorpião curioso decidisse descer as escadas.

Afrodite seguiu o pedido do amigo e ficou no andar de baixo observando a Casa de Aquário. Kamus desceu com pressa até Escorpião para preparar tudo antes de Milo acordar.

Entrou na cozinha do amante preparando antes a comida. Subiu para o quarto arrumando tudo o que iria precisar. Pegou as rosas que Afrodite lhe dera e jogou as pétalas vermelhas no lençol branco. Quando tudo estava pronto tomou um banho e vestiu-se.

Milo acordara tarde, estava cansado do treinamento e Kamus não parou de se mexer a noite toda. Passou a mão pelo colchão procurando o amante e não o encontrou. Abriu os olhos, chateado, era seu aniversário e Kamus não estava ali com ele. Levantou-se decidindo voltar a sua casa.

Quando passou pela casa de Capricórnio Afrodite o puxou e ficou horas falando com ele sobre sabe Zeus o que, ele nem prestou muita atenção. Logo Shura desceu as escadas e começou a tagarelar também, até Máscara da Morte descer e puxar os amantes de volta para o quarto. Deu graças a todos os Deuses do Olimpo por isso e desceu até sua casa.

Já passavam do meio-dia, onde estava Kamus? Desceu as escadas pensando em como poderia fazer o aquariano sofrer muito. Mas esses pensamentos saíram de sua cabeça tão logo ele entrou no corredor do andar de cima. Sentiu um perfume de rosas misturado com algo mais cítrico... "perfume do Kamus", pensou.

Caminhou até a porta de seu quarto e entrou. As cortinas estavam fechadas, apenas um abajur iluminava o quarto. Em cima da cama, pétalas de rosa vermelha. E ao seu lado um Deus maravilhoso que lhe sorria usando algo extremamente indecente.

Ficou parado buscando ar, enquanto via Kamus se aproximar em uma túnica azul clara muito curta, mal chegando a esconder suas nádegas perfeitas e redondas. Os cabelos presos em um rabo alto. Agora podia sentir bem aquele perfume delicioso que o francês usava.

- Você demorou... o Afrodite falou demais? – Ele acompanhou os olhares de Milo por seu corpo semi-nu. Sorriu com a idéia do que faria a seguir com aquele escorpião a sua frente.

- Como você...? Espera... isso foi tudo armado? – Espantou-se com o fato de ter sido tão facilmente enganado. Kamus sorriu e confirmou.

- Claro... Feliz aniversário! – O francês sorriu puxando os braços do namorado para que entrasse mais no quarto e reparasse em tudo a sua volta, mas o grego só tinha olhos para si.

- Você... lembrou! – Sentiu os olhos umedecerem. Kamus sentou na cama com as pernas abertas e chamou-o com um dedo.

- Achou que fosse esquecer? – Ele sorriu malicioso comendo o escorpiano com o olhar. – Vem pegar seu presente...

- Ka... Kam... Ka...

- Se você deixar eu brincar com você, eu juro que não reparo no fato de você ter esquecido meu nome.

Por Zeus! Kamus havia lembrado da primeira vez, quando dissera palavras exatamente iguais ao aquariano. Sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Seja lá o que fosse que o francês tinha em mente, seria delicioso. Aproximou-se dele ficando de pé, bem próximo.

- Isso... agora eu quero que você me obedeça direitinho e se você se comportar... eu deixo você ganhar o que quiser... – Ele enfatizou bem a última expressão, abrindo mais as pernas com um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

- Te obedecer?

- Sim.. um joguinho rápido. Você vai gostar. – Mas como assim? Quer dizer que aquele aquariano metido ia tomar todo o controle da situação? Achou que talvez fosse divertido deixílo no comando, seria bom ser dominado.

- Está certo... aceito seu joguinho... o que quer que eu faça? – Sorriu debochado, parando de maneira sensual com as pernas abertas, só para provocar.

- Algo que você sabe que me deixa com muito tesão... – Kamus passou um dedo nos lábios de maneira provocativa. Milo estremeceu e sorriu.

- Quer que eu me toque para você ver? – Sabia que o amante adorava quando fazia aquilo e sempre ficava excitadíssimo depois. Então não ia ficar ali esperando uam confirmação, passou uma das mãos pela camisa, meio aberta já.

- Sim... bem devagar... comece tirando a camisa... – Ele pediu com uma voz carregada de desejo, cobiçando o corpo quente a sua frente.

Milo sorriu daquele jeito que deixava Kamus com os joelhos tremendo, sorte ele estar sentado... Continuou passando a mão pelo peito, por cima da blusa, até chegar nos fios de couro que deviam fechíla. Arregaçou mais os fios, já que estavam desatados. O aquariano não tirava os olhos de sua mão, isso era bom. Puxou um pouco a blusa deixando um ombro descoberto, Kamus quase desistiu de olhar, mas conteve-se.

- Isso... tira... – Ele pediu, passando a língua nos lábios e depois mordendo-os. Milo ficava louco quando via aquilo, ele sabia muito bem. E não deu outra, o escorpião sentiu o tesão aumentar e retirou logo a camisa jogando-a no amante.

O francês pegou a blusa e cheirou, sentindo o perfume da pele do outro. Jogou a blusa no chão e observou as mãos do grego que agora passeavam pelo peito forte e bronzeado. Subiam e desciam contornando os músculos definidos e fortes, até parar em um mamilo e apertílo entre dois dedos. O aquariano sentiu o membro latejar, mas continuou a observar aquela mão despudorada, acariciando o abdome até chegar no cós da calça.

- E agora? Tiro a calça? – Viu o francês afirmar com a cabeça, provavelmente mudo pela excitação.

Abriu as calças lentamente, soltando gemidos abafados vez por outra. Deixou que Kamus visse sua ereção já desperta por baixo do pano branco, que era sua roupa de baixo. Passou os dedos pelo membro ereto gemendo e jogando os cabelos para trás. O francês assistia a tudo aquilo maravilhado com tanta perfeição.

Milo abaixou a calça sem tirar os olhos do aquariano, deixou que ela escorresse até o chão, mostrando suas pernas bem definidas e morenas. O francês passou novamente a língua pelos lábios, queria pular nas pernas daquele escorpião gostoso e agarrílo, mas conteve-se, o jogo estava começando a ficar muito interessante.

- Tire a cueca também... – Ele pediu sorrindo e Milo atendeu.

Puxou a cueca para baixo, revelando o membro já rígido e cheio de urgência. Passou os dedos por toda a extensão espalhando o líquido que já saía da ponta. Kamus foi ficando mais excitado e mais ofegante, sorriu a Milo, como em um pedido para que começasse logo com a melhor parte.

- Vamos Milo... agora eu quero que você... se toque. – O escorpião se arrepiou com aquelas palavras saindo da boquinha bem educada do francês.

Segurou no próprio membro, massageando-se e gemendo para deleite do aquariano. As mãos subiam e desciam aumentando o ritmo, estimulando o sexo cada vez mais duro. Sentiu que ia gozar, mas Kamus foi mais rápido, levantando-se da cama e segurando firme na base de seu membro para conter o orgasmo.

- Agora não... ainda quero brincar mais, antes de deixar você gozar. – A mão do francês segurava firme no sexo do amante. Veio puxando-o até mais perto da cama, sentou-se e agarrou a ereção, fitando-a com olhos famintos. – Já que você se comportou muito bem, eu deixo você escolher o seu primeiro presente.

- Primeiro presente? – O francês sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. Mas que olhar era aquele, tão pervertido?

- Sim... o que você quer ganhar primeiro? – Nem deu tempo para que Milo processasse a idéia, ele foi logo caminhando até a mesa que havia no quarto e pegando um pote entre as mãos.

- O que é isso? – Kamus trouxe o pote e sentou-se de volta na cama. Observou-o colocar um dedo dentro do líquido escuro e levílo aos lábios depois.

- Não sabe? – Ele perguntou fazendo charme, passando o dedo sujo de chocolate entre os lábios e chupando-os sensualmente.

- Chocolate? – Perguntou mordendo os lábios de tanto tesão. O francês apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando. – E.. o que vai fazer com isso?

- O que você quiser...

Milo parou um pouco para pensar se preferia que Kamus comesse aquele chocolate, ou se ele mesmo o provaria do corpo do amante. Preferiu a primeira opção. Sorriu de um jeito safado e pegou o pote das mãos do aquariano, molhou um dedo no chocolate e deixou que o doce escorresse, até molhar seu membro. Continuou com aquilo até ter seu sexo todo coberto e melado.

- Agora... meu francês gostosinho... vem cá... – Chamou com o dedo sujo de chocolate apoiando o pote na cama.

Kamus aproximou-se sem tirar os olhos famintos daquela ereção que lhe seria oferecida. Milo passou o dedo por seus lábios e depois o enfiou em sua boca. O aquariano lambeu e chupou aquele dedo provando o gosto doce e saboroso.

- O que mais? – Milo ainda estava em estado de choque por causa daquela língua e boca que haviam lhe roubado completamente a sanidade. Sacudiu a cabeça e fitou o próprio membro. – Pede...

- Pedir? Faz parte do jogo? – O francês sacudiu a cabeça, feliz como uma criança. – Eu quero que você chupe meu pau todinho com essa sua boquinha quentinha e apertadinha, até ele estar limpinho de novo...

O francês pensou durante um segundo naquelas palavras sujas saindo da boca de seu amor. Sabia que Milo adorava falar sacanagem, mas daquela vez ele havia caprichado. Sorriu tirando a franja da testa e chegando mais perto do amante.

- Você quer que eu chupe ele? – Kamus não devia, mas provocou passando um dedo pelo membro e levando depois à boca para lamber o chocolate.

- Sim... como se fosse um picolé... – Milo passou os dedos pela face branquinha do francês e puxou-o pelo queixo para mais perto.

E dessa vez ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação, lambeu só a cabeça provocando arrepios em Milo. Passou a língua em volta de todo o membro, para depois dar um forte chupão, o que deixou o escorpião gemendo por um bom tempo. Seguiu caminho pela extensão do sexo, lambendo cada pedacinho que estivesse sujo com o chocolate, enquanto mordia os lábios e sorria de um jeito pervertido para o amante.

O grego não conseguiu resistir muito, puxou o francês pelos cabelos empurrando-o contra sua ereção cheia de urgência. Kamus segurou o membro com uma das mãos enfiando-o na boca até onde conseguia, enquanto que com a outra puxava Milo pelas nádegas. O escorpiano gemia jogando os quadris para frente, fodendo a boquinha apertada que o envolvia com tanto calor.

- Kamus... que delícia... chupa mais forte... – Não conseguia parar de gemer ou de pedir por mais, aquele aquariano estava deixando-o louco. Se não gozasse iria explodir.

Mas o francês não pareceu entender que o amante estava necessitado. Largou o membro levantando-se em seguida. Milo tentou protestar, mas Kamus agarrou sua boca lambendo e sugando seus lábios, cheio de fome.

- Mi... senti saudades de te beijar desse jeito. – Seu olhar era do mais puro desejo e paixão. Ele circulou o pescoço de Milo com os braços, escorregando a língua por entre aqueles lábios quentes e macios. O grego só teve tempo de gemer em resposta.

Kamus separou os lábios, ainda ofegante. Milo sorria como nunca, feliz da vida porque o amante havia lembrado de seu aniversário e ainda lhe dera tal presente tão especial.

- Está com fome? – O aquariano puxou uma mecha dos cabelos azuis e fez um cachinho com os dedos. O escorpiano sacudiu a cabeça sem tirar os olhos daquele corpo perfeito do francês. – E o que quer comer?

- Você. – Suspirou passando uma mão pelas coxas definidas até encontrar as nádegas. – Kamus! – Arregalou os olhos sorrindo pervertidamente. – Você está sem nada por baixo?

- Oh... devo ter me esquecido. – Bateu a mão na testa fingindo estar esquecido. O grego deu um daqueles olhares de deixar qualquer um meio tonto e jogou o aquariano na cama.

- Já que esqueceu, vou aproveitar... abra as pernas... – Kamus obedeceu sorrindo. Mas fez o escorpião parar antes de subir na cama.

- Espere aí... tenho uma coisa para você... – Ele puxou uma bandeja e pegou um pote clarinho, abaixou a túnica até a cintura e abriu o pote, com uma colher tirou um sorvete de chocolate deixando-o escorrer por seu peito. – Quer sorvete antes?

- Você quer me matar de tesão? – O aquariano apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

O grego subiu em cima da cama ficando de quatro por cima do amante e deu uma lambida em seu peito, provando o sorvete. A sensação do gelado sobre a pele quente do aquariano deixou-o arrepiado. Passou a língua limpando qualquer vestígio de sorvete, sugando a pele com sua boca quente.

- Milo... sua boca é tão gostosa. – Ele suspirava, se remexendo e gemendo. Buscou na bandeja uma fruta, morangos.

Kamus pegou um morango e passou no sorvete chupando a fruta entre os lábios de forma sensual. O escorpiano rapidamente roubou o morango com a boca, iniciando um beijo doce. As duas línguas brigando pela fruta até um filete de saliva escorrer pelo canto da boca do cavaleiro de aquário.

- Kamus... você definitivamente sabe como me deixar louco de tesão.

- Sei... – Ele sorriu e abriu mais as pernas em um pedido mudo ao amante. Milo entendeu a súplica e deu dois dedos para o francês chupar, enquanto procurava o que queria na bandeja.

- Chantili? – perguntou sorrindo.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Hohohoho... eu odeio essa fic! Ela tá mal escrita e as idéias tão muito clichê, não acham? Qualquer coisa eu digo que foi minha personalidade maligna que escreveu.. O.o

Bom, espero que vocês não queiram me matar por estar demorando a postar, mas é que como podem ver, eu fico com preguiça de corrigir a fic, que tá uma PORCARIA! Caraca... num devia ter postado.

Mas espero não receber muitos xingamentos... Ah! Um aviso importante, as outras fics que eu escrevi estão melhores que essa, principalmente a do Vampiro, a Só Sei Viver se For por Você e as duas Proposta Indecente, aliás preciso postar o segundo cap. da segunda parte! XD

Bem, obrigada quem está acompanhando essa fic e as outras!

Bjus a todos.


	4. O Presente Especial 2

**O Presente Especial 2**

- Como da primeira vez... – Kamus largou os dedos e lambeu os lábios provocante. – Vem, Mi... me ensina... – Fez uma carinha inocente, porém com um intenso olhar pervertido. O escorpião arregalou os olhos para aquele anjo que abria as pernas e sorria, como na primeira vez.

- Ensino tudo que você quiser, tudo o que você pedir... – Milo sussurrou no ouvido do amante. Colocou dois dedos no chantili e depois enfiou-os delicadamente na entrada do aquariano, vendo-o gemer daquela forma provocativa e deliciosa.

Há muito que havia se esquecido de como sua primeira vez havia sido boa ao lado do francês. Mas agora, vendo-o ali, entregue a seus desejos, como naquela tarde, lembrou-se de todo seu sentimento e de como tudo era tão verdadeiro e intenso ao lado do amante.

"Kamus, eu te amo muito." Pensou consigo sorrindo enquanto enfiava os dedos mais fundo e rápido, massageando o amante por dentro. E como ele era quente, apesar de toda sua fama de cavaleiro frio, podia ser mais quente que ele mesmo, às vezes. E todo aquele joguinho de inocência e perversão conseguia deixá-lo mais excitado do que o normal, estava enlouquecendo com aquele corpinho seminu a sua frente, se oferecendo, se abrindo daquele jeito.

Retirou os dedos sob protesto. Pegou novamente o chantili e passou em volta de sua ereção, deixando-a bem escorregadia. Lançou um de seus olhares ao francês e abaixou o corpo, encontrando com a ponta do membro a entradinha, tão apertada, como daquela vez.

- Me diz, cavaleiro do gelo, qual o tamanho do seu amor? – Mordeu o pescoço branquinho causando gemidos e sussurros.

Era tão bom sentir aquela boca quente sobre seu corpo. E aqueles dedos procurando o prazer dentro de si, as mãos provocando gemidos. Não poderia viver longe de seu escorpião jamais, em toda sua vida, ele era simplesmente tudo o que mais amava no mundo inteiro. Então, como responder àquela pergunta?

- Amor não se pode medir... mas seu fosse achar algo próximo de seu tamanho, eu diria que ele é tão infinito quanto meu cosmo. – Kamus escorregou uma das mãos até as nádegas redondinhas e perfeitas do amante, apertando-as.

- Pois era isso que eu queria ouvir... – O grego beijou os lábios quentes e doces escorregando a língua por entre eles procurando algo que pudesse massagear ali dentro.

- Então pare me provocar... – O francês levantou os quadris oferecendo-se para que o escorpião o penetrasse logo. Mas Milo apenas sorriu e apertou sua cintura.

- Pede...

- Faz parte do jogo?

- Sim... pede pra eu foder essa sua bundinha gostosa, pede? – Milo apertou as coxas do outro deixando as marcas de seus dedos sobre elas.

- Então... eu quero que você enfie esse pau gostoso dentro de mim e me foda bem rápido, até que eu grite tão alto que o Santuário inteiro vai ouvir... – Oh... que ousadia, falar daquele jeito. Pensou que Milo fosse enfiar-se bruscamente dentro de si, mas o que o grego fez foi colocar o membro bem devagar, empurrando-se delicadamente para dentro.

Não negaria que adorava ver o francês bem educado e comportado falar daquele jeito depravado, mas não desejava machucá-lo em hipótese alguma, portanto faria tudo bem lentamente até que Kamus se acostumasse com seu membro.

- Ai Milo... faz mais rápido! Mais forte... – O aquariano rebolava tentando apressar as coisas, mas o escorpião tentava fazer tudo devagar e indolor.

- Calma... não quero te machucar... – Segurou firme nos quadris do amante e levantou o corpo, empurrando-se para frente, penetrando fundo e começando a estocar. – Você é tão apertadinho...

Movia-se entrando e saindo em ritmo lento. Sentia seu membro ser aprisionado naquele lugar tão apertado, aumentando o tesão a cada estocada. Kamus gemia descontrolado, apertando os olhos e pedindo mais. Os gemidos dos dois confundindo-se, o suor se misturando e o desejo crescendo em cada estocada, em cada olhar ou sussurro.

- Eu vou... vou... – Não teve muito tempo de falar, sentiu os espasmos do orgasmo percorrerem seu corpo até explodir dentro do francês. Este que ainda ofegante ficou um tempo abraçando Milo, fazendo cachos em seus cabelos compridos.

- Amor... Mi? – Ele chamou fazendo carinho nas costas suadas.

- Sim? – levantou os olhos encontrando-se com aquele azul safira profundo lhe fitando, implorando.

- Eu ainda...

- Vou dar um jeito nisso. – Milo escorregou para fora do amante sentando nos calcanhares. Puxou a bandeja vendo tudo o que tinha de bom, chocolate, morangos, chantili e sorvete. – Você gosta mesmo de doce, meu amor...

- Não... você quem gosta, por isso tanta bobagem doce! – O aquariano se remexeu na cama puxando a túnica para cima e tirando-a pela cabeça.

Milo olhou bem para aquele corpo a sua frente, completamente nu e necessitado de um alívio. Pensou por instantes e achou que fosse bom fazer um lanchinho. Puxou o sorvete provando-o com o dedo, geladinho ainda.

- Está com calor? – Kamus sacudiu a cabeça afirmando. – Então vou apagar esse fogo...

Deixou que o sorvete meio derretido escorregasse pelo abdome do francês até chegar na enorme ereção que este apresentava. Depois lambeu tudo, não deixando uma gota sequer do sorvete.

Kamus arrepiou-se ao sentir aquele sorvete geladinho escorrer por seu abdome e molhar seu membro. A sensação do frio em sua pele quente provocava arrepios principalmente depois que a língua quente de Milo lambeu e chupou todo o sorvete.

- Agora... algo mais doce... – O grego pegou o chocolate derretido e deixou que sujasse o sexo do francês. E repetiu tudo de novo, lambendo e limpando o que havia sujado.

O aquariano sorria e gemia se remexendo na cama, completamente louco de tesão. Milo terminou de chupar todo o membro, mas sem permitir que ele gozasse, levantou novamente para pegar o próximo doce.

- Então chegou a vez dos morangos... – Sorriu passando o chantili pela barriga do francês, depois pelas coxas, virilha e finalmente a ereção rígida e suplicante em seu baixo ventre. – Agora o que faço? Deixo você assim ou como você junto com os morangos?

- Morangos... – Kamus respondeu abrindo mais as pernas, mostrando o tamanho de sua urgência.

O escorpião pegou uma fruta e passou no chantili que escorria pelo abdome do aquariano. Kamus se arrepiou sentindo o morango de encontro a sua pele fazendo cócegas. Depois, viu que o grego mordia sensualmente a fruta, deixando um pedaço escapar propositalmente escorrer por seu queixo.

- Cuidado... está se sujando. – Sentou-se lambendo o queixo e provando da fruta também.

- Fique deitadinho... – Milo empurrou-o de volta para a cama e, pegando outro morango, passou a fruta pela virilha do cavaleiro de aquário.

A fruta escorregou descrevendo as curvas próximas à coxa, causando arrepios e mais gemidos. E era bom ouvir os gemidos, sentir a pele quente se arrepiar ao toque da fruta fresca. Mordeu o morango com a mesma expressão sensual de antes, lambendo os lábios e chupando os dedos.

- Esses morangos estão mais saborosos hoje... por que será? – Perguntou a si mesmo com um sorriso. O francês remexeu-se desconfortável com aquela enorme ereção latejando em seu baixo ventre.

- Mi... por favor, não me faz esperar... – O francês pediu com um beicinho e o escorpiano não se agüentou, abaixou-se passando a língua em volta da cabeça do membro do amante. – Isso... eu quero mais... mais...

Kamus delirava puxando os fios azuis com os dedos, enquanto Milo se encarregava de lamber toda a extensão de seu membro para depois chupar só a cabecinha, bem forte, provocando gemidos descontrolados da boca esfomeada do amante. O grego segurava nas coxas e nádegas puxando o aquariano mais para si, enquanto ele elevava os quadris para entrar cada vez mais fundo na garganta do outro.

- Mi... é tão bom... que boquinha quentinha, gostosa... aaaaaaaaah... – O tesão já chegava a ponto de nublar sua visão, não queria pensar em nada além do prazer.

Empurrava o quadril para cima tentando entrar mais dentro daquela boquinha que lhe dava tanto prazer, queria ir fundo e gozar sem pensar em mais nada. Sentia aquela língua atrevida lambendo o chantili, aquela boca quente chupando seu membro de forma faminta, fazendo-o gemer e dizer palavras desconexas que só aumentavam a urgência do ato.

Milo sentia aquele membro forçar sua garganta e seus lábios a se abrirem mais e mais. Sua língua experiente e rápida lambia todo o chantili e provocava gemidos cada vez mais altos do aquariano. Queria respirar, fechar a boca dolorida, mas só conseguia continuar a chupar e ouvir aqueles gemidos e as palavras obscenas que saíam da boquinha comportada do amante.

- Mi... eu vou... aaaaaaaah... – Kamus sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo e todos os músculos enrijecerem, deixou que todo o líquido cremoso escorresse e inundasse a boca do escorpião. – Aaaaah... bom... muito bom.

Milo caiu exausto na cama tentando respirar junto com Kamus. Os dois se abraçaram beijando-se e sorrindo. O francês puxou o grego para deitar em seu peito e assim ficaram por um bom tempo, apenas descansando.

- Kamus... obrigado.

- E quem te disse que acabou? – O aquariano levantou a cabeça e fitou o amante com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Mas... eu não agüento! Já gozei duas vezes, preciso descansar... – Milo jogou-se de costas na cama fechando os olhos.

- Não senhor... te deixo descansar só um pouquinho... – O francês levantou-se da cama e saiu pela porta.

- Kamus? Onde foi? – Milo sentou-se procurando o amante. Este logo voltou com um balde e um champagne dentro, duas taças de cristal e um sorriso de matar.

O francês sentou-se e estourou o champagne servindo as duas taças. Milo ficou abobado por um bom tempo apenas reparando em tudo, até receber uma das taças na mão. Fitou o líquido claro que espumava dentro do fino copo de cristal.

- Feliz aniversário de vinte e um anos! – Kamus ergueu a taça sorrindo de maneira apaixonada. O grego sentiu os olhos umedecerem, pensou que fosse chorar, mas segurou-se. Ergueu a taça também e brindou junto com o amante.

- Obrigado... me sinto um velho... – Sorriu provando o champagne.

- Velho? Não se sinta, daqui a pouco eu também faço aniversário e seremos dois velhos! – Riram juntos bebendo e trocando beijos.

Era maravilhoso estarem juntos, sem preocupações, sem aprendizes, sem guerras. Só o amor residindo em suas mentes e corpos. Amor, paz e prazer. Agradeceram a Zeus e todos os Deuses por aqueles simples momentos em que os dois apenas se olhavam e sorriam, sentindo como se as palavras fossem extremamente desnecessárias e exageradas, ou talvez fossem sutis demais, para descreverem tudo o que sentiam.

- Eu te amo. – O francês foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Milo fitou a taça com o espumante e desviou o olhar para aquele profundo azul, escuro como o mar.

- Também te amo... – Sorriu, sentindo mais lágrimas molharem seus olhos. – Não sei como descrever esse amor, só sei que ele me dá uma sensação diferente do que é o infinito. Uma necessidade absurda e incomum de te ter sempre comigo, o mais próximo que conseguirmos.

- Milo... também me sinto assim... – Kamus enxugou as lágrimas do rosto do amante, beijando-o em seguida. – As palavras se tornaram desnecessárias... eu sei tudo o que você precisa e quer... e você faz o mesmo. Não quero mentir, isso me assusta, sinto como se ficasse preso. – Fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e perder-se nos olhos azuis úmidos que o fitavam com tanto amor. – Mas ao mesmo tempo eu também sinto essa mesma necessidade de estar perto e te entender. Sinto vontade de apenas te olhar e te ver sorrir para mim... mais nada importa na minha vida se eu não tiver você.

Agora os dois choravam, sem conseguirem se conter. Kamus não era de chorar, mas a ocasião pedia algumas lágrimas, que Milo tratou de enxugar com os dedos. Os sorrisos se misturaram a elas em uma demonstração do mais puro afeto e carinho, um amor único e perfeito.

- Kamus... me diz como pude passar tanto tempo sem ter você aqui do meu lado me dizendo para ser forte? – Referiu-se ao tempo que Kamus passara no mundo dos mortos, até a Guerra Santa. Foram tempos difíceis de superar, mas ele conseguira, estava ali para mostrar isso. – Como sobrevivi sem teus beijos durante aquele tempo?

- Milo... você sabia bem que eu deveria partir. E sabia melhor ainda que eu voltaria, não importava o que acontecesse, estaríamos sempre juntos. Não pense no passado, meu amor... o presente está aqui para ser vivido agora. – Kamus levantou a taça mais uma vez e sorriu. – Esse brinde é para nós... que esse amor dure muito, que seja mais eterno que nossas vidas.

Não conseguiu responder, suas lágrimas de alegria disseram tudo. Mais uma vez se perguntara como pudera viver sem o cavaleiro de Aquário. Como fora possível continuar sabendo que seu amor estava morto? Difícil de compreender agora, mas não deveria pensar no passado com aquele presente maravilhoso que estava vivendo. Bebeu mais uns goles do espumante e sorriu enxugando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

- Agora esqueça toda a tristeza... vamos tomar um banho juntos, que eu tenho mais uma surpresa para você.

Os dois levantaram-se e Milo teve que controlar sua curiosidade para não perguntar que surpresa seria esta, depois de tanta coisa boa. Kamus não lhe responderia, não importava o quanto perguntasse.

Continua...

**oOo**

N/A: Recadinhos antes:

**Patin: **Obrigada pelo review e pelos elogios... mas por mais que eu tente não consigo gostar dessa fic, mas não se preocupe, to corrigindo ela e vou postar completa, porque eu gostei do final dela!

**Ilia-chan:** XD ai descuuuulpa, mas é que eu tenho uma preguiça danada de corrigir essa fic. Mas pelo menos agora o lemon foi terminado, certo? Espero ter satisfeitos sua curiosidade e espero que você não tenha tido um treco! O.o E valeu por ter me animado... realmente o que importa é como o clichê acontece!

Bem, esses recados foram especiais, primeiro porque brigaram comigo porque eu odeio a fic XD e segundo por que me animaram! Valeu às duas!

Eu espero não ter feito vocês enlouquecerem de tanto tempo que to levando pra postar. E espero ter satisfeito todas as expectativas para esse lemon, que na minha opinião num tá bom. Acho que tem mais lemon pro final e eu preparei uma fic, que eu gostei, de Shura X MM X Afrodite, que faz parte dessa aqui, mas que só vou postar depois! XD

Ah, sim... teve mais uma pessoa brigando comigo por eu ter dito que a fic é ruim: ME DESCULPA! Afinal como diz minha mãe: Os outros são nosso melhor espelho! Então se vocês gostam da fic minha opinião num conta, afinal ela é pra vocês.

Um beijo pra quem tá acompanhando e me incentivando, brigadão!


	5. Outra Surpresa?

**Outra Surpresa?**

O aquariano abriu a água do chuveiro esperando que esquentasse, afinal seu escorpião não gostava de água fria. Deixou que a água morna escorresse por seu corpo lavando qualquer vestígio de doce ou de sexo. O grego entrou logo depois o abraçando e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Mi... você gostou do meu presente? – O francês perguntou apoiando as mãos na parede, deixando a água molhar seus cabelos, enquanto Milo ainda o abraçava.

- Adorei... não poderia haver melhor. – Milo deslizou suas mãos pelo peito do amante até chegar na ereção que despertava.

Kamus sorriu, levantando o rosto, tirou as mãos da parede e virou o corpo, ficando de frente ao grego. Abraçou-o com carinho, fazendo carinhos nas costas nuas enquanto escorregava a língua pelos lábios macios e quentes.

O escorpião afastou seus cabelos, expondo o pescoço branquinho do francês, e lambeu-lhe a pele até chegar na orelha. Segurava firme nas nádegas macias e fofinhas do amante, enquanto procurava enlouquecê-lo com sua boca quente.

- Vira... – O aquariano pediu fazendo com que o amante se virasse apoiando as mãos na parede. – Mi... posso comer essa bundinha gostosa agora?

- Po-pode... – Milo nem teve muito tempo de responder às palavras ousadas e Kamus já colocava um dedo em sua entrada procurando alargar aquele canal tão apertado.

O francês juntou mais um dedo massageando o escorpiano por dentro, procurando alargá-lo para algo maior. Beijava os ombros molhados sentindo sua ereção aumentar no baixo ventre. Esqueceu os dedos e procurou a entrada com o membro, tentando vencer as barreiras impostas pelo corpo do outro.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Enfia tudo... pára com essa tortura! – O grego pedia desesperado, sentindo Kamus empurrar-se muito lentamente. Queria que fosse rápido, que colocasse logo tudo, para que pudesse sentir novamente o prazer percorrer seu corpo.

- Quer que eu enfie tudo de uma vez? – O grego afirmou jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo alto, sentindo aquele membro entrar rasgando seu interior. Kamus jogou os quadris para frente com força, entrando de uma vez só dentro do amante, fazendo-o gritar alto e arquear as costas.

- Kamus, seu sádico, tá querendo me rasgar ao meio? – O grego perguntou tentando controlar a respiração alterada e a dor que o consumia.

- Mas você gosta... Mi... – Kamus sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do grego, beijando a orelha enquanto fazia um carinho em suas nádegas, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Gosto... faz bem rápido e forte, faz? – Milo rebolou tentando enfiar mais da ereção do francês dentro de si.

- Faço... amorzinho... – Kamus segurou firme nos quadris do amante, estocando forte em ritmo acelerado. O escorpiano jogava os cachos azuis para trás, deixando-os grudarem em suas costas molhadas, enquanto gemia e empurrava a parede do banheiro com a mão.

- Vai... mais forte... – Ele dizia palavras obscenas, deixando o aquariano ainda mais excitado com aquilo tudo. – Me fode bem gostoso... isso... aaaaaaaaah... – Kamus estocava rápido e diminuía o ritmo, para logo depois dar uma estocada forte e bem funda, tocando-o em um ponto íntimo. Segurou a ereção que pedia por alívio urgente, massageou-a no mesmo ritmo que estocava aquela bundinha tão apertada que amava. – Eu... quero gozar... preciso... aaaaaaah... mais forte!

O francês atendeu ao pedido estocando rápido e forte, segurando na cintura do amante, entrando e saindo com velocidade incrível. Mordia os ombros de Milo tentando conter os próprios gemidos, mas era quase tão impossível quanto se agüentar sem derramar todo aquele líquido cremoso sujando as pernas do escorpião.

- Não pára agora... eu preciso... – Milo nem chegou a completar a frase e molhava as mãos do francês, que tratou de lamber os dedos.

- O que dizia? – Kamus lambeu todo o sêmem que escorria por suas mãos e virou o amante encarando-o nos olhos. – Agora... vamos tomar um banho bem gostoso porque tenho uma surpresa especial pra você.

- Surpresa... espero que a surpresa não me mate de tanto gozar... – O grego suspirou cansado, apoiando-se na parede, puxando o aquariano para um abraço.

- Não amorzinho, ela não vai te matar de gozar... vai te matar de outra coisa... – Milo nem respondeu, apenas continuou abraçado ao amante, sorrindo como uma criança feliz.

Os dois terminaram o banho em meio a sorrisos e juras de amor. Kamus disse a Milo que o esperasse na cama enquanto ele se vestiria no banheiro. O grego obedeceu e se jogou na cama, cansado, quando o francês saiu já pronto do banheiro ele quase desmaiou de tanta beleza.

**oOoOo**

- Ka... Ka...

- Milo... agora já é demais... é Ka-mus... entendeu? – Kamus parou na frente do grego olhando-o nos olhos. Milo sacudia a cabeça ainda meio abobado.

- Mas... que roupas são essas? Você está... perfeito!

- Gostou? – O francês deu uma voltinha pro escorpião conferir a mercadoria.

- Perfeito demais e é todo meu! – O grego levantou-se já pensando em arrancar toda a roupa do francês, mas este o fez parar só com um gesto.

- Vou te vestir... sente-se na cama.

Milo sentou-se dando uma boa olhada em Kamus. Este vestia uma calça social preta, blusa social de um azul muito escuro – com dois botões abertos, mostrando o peito forte – sapatos pretos, envernizados, e um cinto também preto, de couro. Trazia os cabelos presos em um rabo frouxo, apenas afastando os fios, que estavam impecavelmente penteados, da testa. Um perfeito Deus, vestindo roupas escuras que transpareciam sutilmente seus músculos definidos.

Que vontade de agarrar o francês, mas não podia, queria ver a surpresa e depois se livraria daquelas roupas que o deixavam mais gostoso, mas talvez o deixasse com a camisa...

- Bem, prefere que cor? Vinho está bom? – Kamus perguntou mostrando uma blusa social para o amante. Mas este estava tão absorto em seus planos malignos, de arrancar aquelas calças do aquariano, que nem percebeu. – Milo? Está me ouvindo?

- Desculpe... o que foi que disse, meu Deus?

- Deus? Você está bem? – O francês perguntou preocupado, tentando não rir da cara de tarado que o amante fazia.

- Estou! Mas o que você queria mesmo? – O escorpiano sacudiu a cabeça se livrando dos pensamentos pervertidos.

- Vinho está bom?

- Não... prefiro branco!

- Mas branco? Para noite? – Kamus fez uma cara de desgosto, odiava branco, mas fazer o que...

- Branco! – Milo fez carinha de criança, deixando o aquariano sem fala.

- Ok.. branco será. – O aquariano buscou no armário algo branco que o escorpião pudesse usar. Achou umas blusas sociais brancas e separou em cima da cama.

Milo olhava tudo com cara de interrogação, não entendia para que precisava se vestir daquela forma. Kamus pegou algumas calças olhando tudo e analisando a melhor cor para vestir com branco, por fim se decidiu por algumas calças sociais que adorava ver Milo usando.

- Qual a cor que você prefere? – Mostrou duas calças, uma preta e a outra grafite escuro. Milo olhou bem para as duas e pensou por instantes antes de responder.

- Grafite. Mas por que não posso usar algo que tenha cor?

- Porque a ocasião pede roupas discretas e arrumadas... agora fique quieto enquanto escolho os sapatos.

Buscou nas gavetas sapatos pretos parecidos com os seus, pegou um cinto também preto e cuecas claras. Colocou tudo ao lado de Milo e mandou-o levantar. O escorpião vestiu a cueca e depois a calça grafite, colocou o sinto e calçou os sapatos. Lindo, não precisava de blusa, estava perfeito.

- A blusa... que tal essa? – Kamus pegou uma das blusas brancas.

O grego concordou com a cabeça e a vestiu. Kamus dobrou as mangas até abaixo dos cotovelos e abriu dois botões. Agora sim estava impecavelmente belo, mas estava faltando algo. Olhou bem para a figura sorridente do escorpião e pensou no que mais poderia fazer.

- Os cabelos! – Sorriu buscando um pente. – Venha, sente-se. – Milo achou que seria a hora perfeita de fugir, mas acabou sentando na cama entre as pernas abertas do francês.

Kamus penteou os cachos com delicadeza para não desmanchá-los, trançou os fios azuis, de maneira a deixar a trança bem frouxa. Deixou que a franja lhe caísse naturalmente sobre a testa, assim como alguns cachos mais rebeldes que não queriam ser presos no penteado. Ao acabar fez com que o amante levantasse e sorriu maravilhado com sua obra de arte.

- Você está lindo! Só falta uma coisa para ficarmos ainda mais apetitosos! – O grego estranhou aquele comportamento, mas não disse nada.

Em pouco tempo o francês voltava com um vidro de perfume nas mãos. Passou no pescoço e nos pulsos, depois fez o mesmo com o outro.

- Agora sim! Perfeitos!

- Pra que tudo isso?

- Você já vai saber... confie em mim, você vai adorar!

Assim o aquariano levou-o pelo braço. Saíram pela casa de Escorpião subindo até Sagitário, passaram por Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes, todas vazias. Muito estranho, Milo pensava. Chegaram então no templo de Athena, onde o enorme salão encontrava-se deserto e escuro... pelo menos foi o que Milo pensou.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A: **Já dá pra adivinhar muito bemque tipo de surpresa aguarda Milo. Não vou falar nada, mas pelas roupas vocês já devem saber.

Desculpe a falta de imaginação, eu sou péssima com roupas, ainda mais de homem... tem muito tecido que eu não conheço o nome e tals... eu tive ajuda de uma pessoa, pra que eu não deixava os pobres cavaleiros de ouro bregas! XD Mas fiquem à vontade para fazer qualquer crítica...

Esse capítulo tá pequeno, poooodre... mas eu não queria postar nada muito grande dessa vez, também queria deixar pra contar os próximos fatos sem interrupção!

**Mu e Shaka 4ever**Você chorou mesmo? Sério? Nossa! Não leia a minha fic Só Sei Viver se For por Você. Eu num choro nunca, mas nessa fic chegou a escorrer lágrimas quando escrevi a última cena de Mu com Aioria. Na boa, acho que ficou bastante sentimental... Mas que bom que você gostou das declarações do Kamus e do Milo!

Bem... obrigada a quem disse que também amou essas declarações, eu não achei grandes coisas... num é falsa modéstia não! Eu realmente não gostei dessa fic... T.T Mas to feliz em receber elogios!

Bjus.


	6. Segunda Surpresa A Festa

**Segunda Surpresa - A Festa**

O templo estava escuro e silencioso e a cada passo Milo queria puxar Kamus daquele lugar arrepiante. O que será que o francês estaria tramando dessa vez? Sentia-se estranho, uma excitação, uma empolgação estranha, não saberia explicar.

- Chegamos! – O aquariano falou em tom mais alto que o normal e o grego lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Kamus, não há nada aqui!

De repente, sem que ele esperasse, várias luzes se acenderam de uma vez iluminando um salão ricamente enfeitado, com bolas coloridas, faixas e outros motivos de aniversário. Uma mesa linda com um bolo enorme com os dizeres: "Feliz aniversário, Milo". E como se não bastasse esse susto, um monte de cavaleiro saiu do nada sorrindo e gritando: "Surpresa!"

- O.. que... mas... como assim? Achei que vocês tivessem esquecido meu aniversário. – O grego falou com tom de fingido aborrecimento.

Estavam todos ali. Afrodite, Shura, Máscara, Shaka, Aioros, Aioria, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, os cavaleiros de bronze, de prata e até as amazonas. Saori tinha um daqueles sorrisos maiores que a cara, assim como Kamus. A alegria era geral e todo mundo queria falar com Milo e abraçá-lo.

- Me desculpe ter feito eles te enganarem, mas é que uma surpresa só seria surpresa se tivéssemos fingido isso! – O aquariano tentava se desculpar enquanto o amante era agarrado por todos os convidados, que estavam quase chorando de emoção.

- Tudo bem Kamus... foi uma surpresa que eu jamais esperaria! – Milo disse animado, abraçando Aioros agora. – Aí moçada! Brigadão, eu amo vocês! – O grego ainda o abraçou mais forte depois dessa e eles quase caíram no chão.

A música começou bem lenta, enquanto todos ainda conversavam e queriam falar com Milo, mais tarde ela estaria mais animada.

Aioria, Mu e Shaka conversavam em um canto bebendo vinho. Milo chegou para falar com os amigos quase babando nos três. Aioria estava um Deus grego naquela blusa social verde escuro e três botões abertos, mostrando mais do que deveria, na opinião de Mu. Ele usava uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos. Os cabelos desalinhadamente arrumados.

Já Mu, e Milo achou que ia mesmo desmaiar quando o viu, estava com uma blusa de um tom quase rosa, em um tecido grosso parecido com lã, mas que marcava muito bem o peito forte, as mangas eram compridas e tinha uma gola cavada. Usava calças de um jeans muito escuro e sapatos pretos. O cabelo preso em uma trança até a cintura. Estava lindo! Perfeito.

Shaka estava um anjo, bem diferente do que estavam acostumados a vê-lo. Usava uma blusa azul claro, mangas compridas de um tecido grosso, parecido com linho, como a de Mu, a sua também modelava muito bem o corpo esbelto e definido. Tinha calças sociais pretas e sapatos pretos. Os cabelos presos em um rabo bem frouxo, deixando mechas loiras caírem sobre o rosto.

- Nossa... Mas vocês capricharam na arrumação, não só do salão, mas como de vocês também... – Milo deu uma piscadinha a Mu que deixou Aioria enfezado por instantes, mas sabia que aquele era só o jeito de Milo.

- Obrigado. Mas não somos só nós. O francês te arrumou bem! – O ariano comentou sorrindo e bebendo o vinho tinto que tinha nas mãos.

- Ah sim... bem que eu estranhei tanta arrumação, sabe como é o Kamus... Fala pouco e menos ainda quando quer fazer surpresa! – Os três riram da brincadeira conversando sobre banalidades.

O grego estava feliz, não poderia ter tido aniversário melhor. No dia anterior nem sonhava com uma festa, estava tão absorto em planos de vingança contra os amigos, que nem pensou na hipótese de uma festa surpresa. Mas agora que sabia de tudo, estava feliz demais, como nunca.

Kamus estava a um canto do salão com Afrodite, Shura e Máscara, os quatro falavam sobre a festa e a arrumação em cima da hora, que o pisciano programou. Estava tudo perfeito, principalmente os três.

Primeiro Kamus notou em Afrodite. Ele usava uma blusa branca, parecida com a de Shaka e Mu, que modelava bem seu físico, mas que tinha um gola mais chegada ao pescoço. As calças eram um jeans preto sujo e os sapatos pretos de couro. Ele havia feito uma trança parecida com a de Milo, bem frouxa, deixando os cachos caírem naturalmente.

Shura. Nossa... "Que espanhol gostoso" ele pensou ao ver que o capricorniano usava uma calça jeans clara que marcava tudo, mas é TUDO MEEEESMO! Usava uma blusa de um verde escuro, mangas compridas e gola rolê (como se escreve isso?), que marcava o peito forte, o que fazia Afrodite ficar cheio de ciúmes. Os sapatos, pretos e os cabelos mais espetados que o normal.

Agora Máscara da Morte estava de matar. Usava uma calça de um grafite mais escuro que a de Milo, a blusa social com as mangas dobradas e três botões abertos, era preta e brilhava levemente naquela luz clara, imagina quando colocassem uma luz mais apropriada para a festa... Ele também usava os sapatos pretos e os cabelos bagunçados.

- Que bom que tudo deu certo! – Shura comentava tentando impedir Afrodite de se indiscreto e perguntar sobre o presente de tarde.

- Sim... que bom que vocês conseguiram terminar tudo a tempo!

- E você achou que não íamos conseguir com o Shaka e o Afrodite enchendo nossa paciência? – O italiano lançou um olhar feio ao amante e o aquariano riu junto com Shura.

- Mas pelo menos deu certo! Pior é se nós deixássemos tudo nas mãos de vocês incompetentes... nunca que essa festa saía! – Os dois o olharam feio, mas Kamus apenas sorriu. O sueco então completou, vendo a distração dos dois amantes. – Mas conte como foi a tarde!

- Afrodite! – O canceriano e o espanhol falaram juntos fazendo o pisciano se encolher.

- Que foi?

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? – O francês riu ainda mais alto.

Os quatro ficaram rindo e conversando, enquanto Afrodite implorava para que Kamus contasse sobre o presente especial.

Em outro canto do salão, Aioros e os gêmeos riam alto, chamando a atenção dos outros, como sempre. Mas o sagitariano conseguia chamar atenção sozinho, sem a ajuda dos geminianos. Ele bem que tentou, mas acabou não conseguindo ficar diferente do irmão. A blusa, verde escuro, era mais certinha, definindo os músculos por baixo do pano leve e brilhoso. Ele tinha aberto uns três botões e as mangas compridas também desabotoadas. Ele usava uma calça de um jeans claro, quase branco e sapatos pretos.

Já os gêmeos, os outros pensavam que era impossível que pudessem chamar mais atenção que o normal, mas se enganaram. Saga estava com uma blusa azul escuro, de seda, dois botões abertos e bem coladinha, para chamar atenção. A calça era preta, também certinha, para definir bem as nádegas redondinhas, sapatos também pretos e os cabelos azuis soltos. Ninguém tirava os olhos deles, ainda mais quando estavam juntos.

Kanon usava a mesma roupa do irmão, a não ser pela pequena diferença de que a blusa era vinho, mas brilhava tanto quanto a de Saga e era tão colada quanto. Eles faziam sucesso entre os outros convidados, mas na opinião de Milo, o francês brilhava muito mais.

Os dois amantes sentaram-se juntos ao lado de fora do salão iluminado e já com música agitada. Ficaram um bom tempo apenas vendo as estrelas, abraçados, sentindo o calor, um do outro. Enquanto que os outros cavaleiros, já meio altos, dançavam e riam alto.

- Kamus, esse foi o melhor aniversário que já tive. – As estrelas brilhavam iluminando dois olhos azuis úmidos e felizes. O aquariano puxou Milo pelos ombros para que o escorpiano deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- Milo... é menos do que você merece... devia te dar muito mais. – Kamus sorriu fazendo cachos nas mechas azuis que caíam da trança. Cheirou o perfume no pescoço do amante e sorriu feliz, ainda olhando para as estrelas.

- Não há no mundo felicidade maior do que a que estou sentindo... eu te amo. – Milo abraçou o outro, sentindo o mesmo perfume no corpo de Auário.

- Também te amo...

**oOoOo**

Dentro do salão os cavaleiros dançavam e bebiam o vinho ao mesmo tempo, o que não formava uma mistura muito segura para os outros. Afrodite, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Aioros e Aioria dançavam, rebolando e se esfregando, enquanto que Shaka e Mu só ficavam de olho, caso algum cavaleiro sem noção resolvesse se aproveitar de seus bêbados amantes. Já Máscara da Morte estava sentado em uma mesa rindo de Afrodite e Shura, enquanto bebia vinho sem parar.

- Mu, acho melhor nós tirarmos os dois dali antes que...

- Ei! Tira mão daí, palhaço! – Shaka arregalou os olhos para o amigo e olhou na direção de Aioria, onde um menino muito indiscreto tentava passar a mão no cavaleiro de Leão.

- Calma, Mu... é só um aprendiz. – O virginiano tentou ponderar, mas o ariano ciumento já estava vermelho de raiva.

- Calma é o cacete! Se é aprendiz devia saber que mexer com o ciúme de um cavaleiro de ouro, ainda mais da casa de Áries, é brincar com fogo! – E saiu em direção ao amante, quase pulando no pescoço do menino de tanto ódio.

Shaka fingiu que não conhecia e foi sentar-se com Máscara da Morte, que ainda bebia e agora ria de Mu também, este que tentava empurrar o garotinho, sem muito sucesso.

- Ai, ai... Eu sempre me divirto vendo eles dançarem! – Máscara ofereceu vinho a Shaka, mas este negou e continuou a observar, agora o garoto fitava Aioros com um olhar bem pervertido.

- É... só você... olha lá! O Mu devia ter teleportado aquele moleque pra bem longe! Vou lá antes que o Aioros seja agarrado também.

E Máscara só conseguiu rir mais, quando o loiro se enfiou no meio daquele bando de bêbado tentando puxar Aioros de lá, enquanto que Mu já tinha dado o braço a torcer e bebia e dançava com os outros.

O garoto só não foi teleportado pro Inferno porque Aioria era muito legal e segurou o ariano ciumento. Mas não pode se assegurar de que Shaka tirasse ao menos o sentido de tato do rapaz atrevido. O que, aliás, rendeu muita risada.

Mas é claro que Milo jamais ficaria longe dessa bagunça. O escorpião entrou na pista empurrando todo mundo pro lado, para que fizessem uma rodinha e piscou para Hyoga, que tomava conta do som. Cisne entendeu aquela piscadinha como um pedido por uma música especial.

A música começou e o grego puxou Afrodite para acompanhá-lo. O sueco entrou no meio da roda, rebolando e segurando nas mãos do escorpiano, enquanto dançavam. Os outros cavaleiros em volta aplaudiam enquanto dançavam também.

- Gostoso! – Kanon brincou com Milo quando este deu uma rebolada mais sensual.

O francês ficou fora da roda, apenas rindo. Máscara da Morte já tinha desistido de apenas olhar e entrou na brincadeira ao lado de Shura, que quase desmaiava com os rebolados do pisciano. Aioros abraçava Shaka por trás rindo e rebolando junto com o loiro. Já Mu e Aioria se abraçavam de frente, em um beijo apaixonado, enquanto tentavam acompanhar o ritmo.

Saga e Kanon entraram no meio da roda junto com Milo e Afrodite, abraçando o escorpião e o pisciano, rebolando juntos, enquanto tentavam abrir a blusa do grego e suspender a do sueco. Quem não gostou nada disso foi Shura e Máscara, que entraram na roda puxando Afrodite e dançando com ele, enquanto que os geminianos atacavam Milo.

Quando começou a segunda parte da música, Kamus surpreendeu a todos, entrando no meio da roda e puxando Milo para dançarem juntos, enquanto cantavam. O escorpiano só não chorou de emoção porque estava muito ocupado tentando manter sua blusa fechada e longe daqueles gêmeos tarados.

O francês rebolou ao mesmo ritmo, acompanhando o amante e abraçando-o, colando os corpos. Todos rindo e dançando, envoltos em suas próprias paixões. Milo puxava Kamus e empurrava-o, enquanto rebolava no ritmo do refrão.

**oOoOo**

A festa durou até que a lua desaparecesse no céu, que ia de um azul escuro até um avermelhado, onde o sol já surgia. Cada cavaleiro foi devidamente levado para casa pelo amante que tivesse menos bêbado. Kamus teve que carregar Milo. Afrodite carregou Shura e Máscara. Já Aioria é quem carregou Mu, este ainda queria matar o pobre garotinho. Shaka arrastou Aioros até Sagitário, que era mais perto. E os gêmeos... bem, esses dois se arrastaram, porque um estava mais bêbado que o outro.

Quando finalmente conseguiram chegar às respectivas casas, jogaram-se nas camas fofinhas, adormecendo em seguida, como pedras. Estavam todos cansados, até mesmo os cavaleiros de bronze e a Deusa Athena, que havia passado da conta também.

**Continua...**

**oOoOo**

**N/A:** Hum, bem, as roupas não fui eu quem escolhi, na verdade uma amiga me ajudou... Eu definitivamente não gostei de nada aí. Era pra ter uma música que se chama Despre Tine do O-Zone, que é um grupo lá da Romênia! XD Mas achei que ia ficar sem nexo colocar uma música em romeno...

Bem, comentários aos reviews: Boate? XD Auhauhahauhuaha... não tinha pensado nisso quando escrevi, que pena. Parque de diversões arrumados daquele jeito não daria certo, mas bem que o Milo gostaria! Gente, ninguém chutou festa, que isso! Tava tão na cara... achei que vocês soubessem! XD

Bem, ainda tem coisa pela frente, então continuem sentadinhos aí e vejam o próximo capítulo nesse mesmo bat site, nesse mesmo bat... título... O.o (cara q piada ruim...) Vou parar de escrever agora... XD

Bjus pra vocês e brigada pelos reviews!


	7. Aquecendo um Coração de Gelo

**Aquecendo um Coração de Gelo**

No dia seguinte da festa ninguém acordou antes das duas da tarde. Na verdade ninguém levantou da cama antes das três. Estavam todos mortos e com dor de cabeça demais para levantarem antes disso.

Kamus acordou quando o relógio marcava 14:30. Levantou-se, buscou duas aspirinas e voltou para a cama. Entregou uma para Milo e tomou a outra, voltando a abraçar o amante e ficando bem quieto, para que a enxaqueca passasse logo.

Nas outras casas não havia sido muito diferente. Saga e Kanon também tiveram que tomar uma boa dose de remédio, Aioros, Aioria e Mu também. Exceto Shaka, que não tinha bebido. Mas mesmo assim demorou a sair da cama quentinha de sagitário.

Já em Peixes, seu guardião não sairia debaixo dos lençóis nem que um inimigo ameaçasse o Santuário. Afrodite, Shura e Máscara estavam mais acabados que sobrevivente de guerra. Os três, jogados na cama, dormiam pesado no qüinquagésimo, décimo quinto sono, completamente mortos de cansaço. Isso só significava uma coisa: a noite havia sido muito boa e não apenas na festa de Milo.

**oOoOo**

Agora já passavam das quatro da tarde, era hora de levantar e fazer algo que prestasse. O escorpiano deu um pulo da cama, sob efeito da aspirina, é claro. Quem não gostou muito foi o aquariano, preguiçoso, que queria dormir por pelo menos mais algumas semanas.

- Vamos... já está tarde, estou com fome! – O grego levantou-se feliz da vida, puxando as cobertas e abrindo as cortinas.

- Aaaah! Milo! Odeio quando você abre as cortinas desse jeito! – Falou um mal humorado francês, ainda tentando se esconder debaixo do travesseiro.

- Eu sei... e você parece um velho! – Riu consigo mesmo pulando novamente na cama e dando um tapa na bunda do amante. – Acorda, Kamus! Vamos comeeeeeeer!

- Ah não! Agora foi demais... velho é você, eu ainda estou jovem! – o aquariano sentou-se na cama e deu uma travesseirada na cara do grego.

Assim os dois ficaram naquela guerra de travesseiros, até que um dos dois, no caso Kamus, caísse pro lado querendo dormir novamente. Mas o escorpião não deixou, puxou o amante dorminhoco, levando-o escada abaixo para o almoço, porque café-da-manhã às quatro da tarde era loucura demais.

Assim que Milo pisou no andar debaixo da casa de escorpião ele simplesmente levou um susto, escondendo-se atrás de aquário. Este que apenas esfregou os olhos e sorriu, vendo nada menos que todos os cavaleiros de ouro e mais os de bronze reunidos em volta de uma mesa arrumando algo que seria o almoço.

- Vocês chegaram cedo... – O francês coçou os olhos e puxou Milo de trás de si.

- Como assim? – Perguntou um confuso aniversariante.

- Marcamos um almoço de aniversário para você, mas esquecemos de te contar ontem! – Mu piscou um olho. Era claro que esqueceram propositalmente para que fosse mais uma surpresa.

Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Aioros e os gêmeos iam e vinham com travessas, pratos, copos, talheres e outras coisas. Aldebaran estava parado ao lado de uma churrasqueira bebendo algo que parecia ser uma caipirinha. Máscara, Afrodite e Shura ainda não tinham chegado, estavam cansados demais.

Seiya perturbava Aldebaran, Hyoga e Shun conversavam em um canto, enquanto que Ikki era praticamente obrigado a ajudar na arrumação das comidas e drinques. Shiryu também ajudava, preparando os drinques com Ikki. Até a deusa estava presente arrumando a festa e contando piadas enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa.

- Milo! – Ela largou tudo e foi abraçar o cavaleiro aniversariante, novamente. – Então... chegamos muito cedo, Kamus?

- Um pouco, mas está tudo bem... – Sorriu indo ajudar com os pratos.

- Mas... como eu não senti esses cosmos e... – Parou de falar quando Ikki parou em sua frente com uma colher suspensa.

- Nós camuflamos eles, com a ajuda de Athena. Agora, prova isso... – O escorpião nem pensou em retrucar, mas provou da colher com medo de que fosse veneno.

- Humm... – Fez uma cara de espanto. - Está... bom. – Completou arregalando os olhos. – Que é que tem aí, ikki?

- Segredo! – Sorriu voltando para onde Shiryu estava, terminando o que faziam.

- O que quer que seja, só espero que não me mate... – Colocou a mão sobre o estômago, que já roncava.

- Vamos tomar um banho? – Kamus chegou perto do amante puxando suas mãos e sorrindo.

- Claro! Aí moçada... terminem tudo enquanto eu começo a festa lá em cima. – Deu um sorrisão, recebido com vaias e guardanapos voando em sua direção. É claro que o francês não sabia onde enfiar a cara, por via das dúvidas, achou melhor subir logo.

**oOoOo**

Os dois entraram no banheiro já arrancando as roupas e jogando-as pelo chão. Kamus parou um segundo para encher a banheira e voltou para arrancar a cueca do outro. Logo estavam ambos nus, entrando na banheira quentinha, com sais de banho e cristais perfumados.

- Você sempre me surpreende!

- Se não o fizesse não teria graça! – beijou o pescoço do grego enquanto se ajeitava na borda da banheira, com Milo entre suas pernas.

- Não mesmo... sempre uma coisa diferente!

- É claro... monotonia é a coisa mais sem graça e chata do mundo! – falou um sorridente aquariano já explorando o corpo do amante com as mãos experientes.

Não demorou para que Milo já estivesse sentado no colo do francês, beijando-o enquanto rebolava sobre sua ereção. Kamus segurava firme em sua cintura, enquanto elevava os quadris em ritmo acelerado, os gemidos já se confundindo e enlouquecendo os ouvidos dos dois.

- Aaaaah... – Milo gozou nas mãos do amante, buscando o conforto de seu ombro, enquanto o aquariano derramava seu líquido cremoso dentro de si. – Kamus... a água está fria...

- Desculpa... não controlei meu cosmo... – Desculpou-se penteando os cachos azulados do amante, afastando-os das costas molhadas.

- Eu sei... senti algo gelado dentro de mim... – Milo sussurrou baixinho com um sorrisinho travesso percorrendo os lábios.

- E foi bom, mon ange? – Puxou o rosto de Milo para beijar-lhe levemente os lábios.

- Oui... mon amour... – O escorpião puxou-o iniciando um beijo mais apaixonado e quente. Separou-se fitando o azul profundo dos olhos brilhantes do amante. O francês sorriu encontrando o azul mais claro dos olhos que tanto amava.

- Je t'aime... – Sussurrou no ouvido do outro, sorrindo e acariciando o pescoço quente do escorpião.

**oOoOo**

Enquanto os dois se divertiam na banheira, os outros cavaleiros de ouro e os de bronze, arrumavam o almoço de aniversário, como bolo, brigadeiros e muita comida. Shaka agora ajudava Mu com a arrumação da mesa, cadeiras, talheres e outras coisas. Aldebaran ainda tomava conta do churrasco. Os gêmeos faziam malabarismos com os drinques, enquanto Ikki ficava desesperado vendo as garrafas voarem.

- Parem com isso... tão querendo acertar alguém? – Aioria olhou-os bem sério, até o irmão bater em suas costas.

- Que isso, Aioria... deixa os meninos brincarem! – Ninguém agüentou essa, caíram na risada.

Assim, enquanto uns brincavam, outros cozinhavam e outros arrumavam, a festa foi se materializando. Logo a música começou a rolar e todos relaxavam curtindo o dia. Marin e Shina chegaram trazendo vinho e mais comida, como se isso fosse necessário.

- Eles estão demorando, não?

- Ai Shaka... deixa eles... estão curtindo o aniversário de Milo... – Aioros piscou travesso abraçando o loiro, deixando-o vermelho.

- E se não estiverem deveriam... – Aioria riu, acompanhando as gracinhas do irmão. Mu não conteve o riso também e acabou por zuar os dois.

- E quem sabe deveríamos começar a festa sem eles? Se fosse o Milo não saía daquele quarto... – Brincou sorrindo para o leonino que o olhou cheio de ciúmes.

- E Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte? – Shiryu perguntou, enquanto misturava a salada.

- É... não os vi desde que acordei. – Shun pensou enquanto escolhia o próximo CD, junto com Hyoga.

- Eles saíram mais cedo da festa... – Kanon piscou.

- E vão sair tarde da cama... – Saga completou, rindo.

- Será que eles não virão?

- Não seja bobo, Shaka, é claro que vão vir... só que mais tarde! – Aldebaran riu enquanto virava uma carne na grelha.

Assim eles continuaram com as arrumações e suposições, até Milo descer abraçado ao francês. Os dois sorriram, com os olhos brilhando, todo mundo parou para fitá-los até Marin parar ao lado dos dois e abraçá-los bem apertado.

- Parabéns Milo! Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos... – A moça tinha lágrimas nos olhos e rapidamente Shina ergueu o copo de caipirinha da amazona, indicando que ela já havia passado da conta.

- Bom, suspende a bebida da Marin! – E ergueu bem alto o copo, fazendo todos rirem, menos Marin, que ficou com cara de boba. Os bêbados sempre acham que estão sóbrios.

- Bom, vamos comer! – Aioros puxou a garota antes que ela resolvesse apertar mais o aquariano, deixando-o sem ar.

Todos sentaram-se, bebendo, conversando, comendo e rindo muito. Deba trouxe as carnes, lingüiças, corações de galinha (eca!) e frango para a mesa. Todos se serviram comendo enquanto zuavam uns aos outros. Já passavam das cinco agora e o céu escurecia lentamente expulsando o sol, para dar lugar às estrelas.

Máscara, Shura e Afrodite chegaram no meio da comilança. Sentaram-se com cara de quem não dormia há anos e comeram com fome. Ninguém ousou perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas podiam imaginar só der ver o estado dos três. Piadinhas é que não faltaram para o resto do dia.

- Mas diz aí... nosso mestre da festa fez uma particular no Templo de Peixes e nem nos chamou? – Aioria riu pegando mais um pedaço de carne e levando um tapa na cabeça, provavelmente de Mu.

- É claro que não te chamamos... acha que eu ia querer competição com um gatinho manhoso feito você? – Máscara riu passando um braço pelo ombro de Afrodite até alcançar Shura do outro lado. Ficou alisando o cabelo do espanhol com o braço apoiado no sueco enquanto comia com a outra mão.

- Ele não ofereceria competição a você e nem tem pouco ao Dido... – O capricorniano respondeu sem tirar os olhos do prato de comida. O pisciano apenas resmungou um sim, sem parar de comer.

- Nossa... vocês estão com fome! Calma, a comida não foge, não! – Saga brincou batendo nas costas do espanhol, que lhe lançou um olhar desagradável e voltou a atenção para a comida.

- É... muita energia gasta... – Aioros riu, sendo acompanhado pelo resto dos amigos.

Depois do almoço uma música mais animadinha para fazer os cavaleiros soltarem os corpos e rebolarem. Todos se divertindo, balançando o esqueleto, enquanto uns permaneciam apenas rindo e bebendo.

A festa correu nesse clima alegre até umas dez da noite, quando decidiram que já era hora do parabéns. Já que não haviam feito isso na festa da noite anterior, acharam que esse momento seria perfeito para um bolo.

Afrodite correu com Shaka até Virgem e trouxe um bolo enorme, coberto com uma caixa. Assim que chegaram em escorpião os dois pousaram o embrulho na mesa e colocaram Milo em frente a ele, enquanto tiravam a caixa de cima.

- O bolo! – O pisciano sorriu mostrando sua obra de arte.

O queixo de Milo caiu e depois seus lábios formaram um sorriso. Em cima de um tabuleiro enorme encontrava-se o maior escorpião que já vira em sua vida. O bolo fora feito na forma do bichinho e coberto com um marshmallow cremoso e vermelho, que envolvia todo o bolo. Na calda do escorpião jujubas coloridas e um açúcar cristal que o cobria, dando um brilho saboroso.

Milo sentiu os olhos umedecerem e no segundo seguinte gargalhava tão alto e forte que seu corpo se dobrava. Kamus e os outros acabaram rindo junto, aquele bolo era a coisa mais fofinha e cafona que já viram. Afrodite e Shaka se entreolharam aborrecidos, com as mãos na cintura.

- Tá rindo de que? Não gostou do nosso bolo? – Afrodite fez beicinho, ameaçando chorar.

- Não, Dido! Eu adorei, mas é que... é engraçado! – Começou a rir novamente, mas dessa vez foi abraçar o amigo. – Vem cá também, loiro! – Chamou o virginiano para o abraço apertando os dois.

- Que bom que gostou, porque deu um trabalhão cortar o bolo na forma de escorpião! – O indiano tirou a franja dos olhos sorrindo e fazendo uma careta.

- Obrigado! Eu adorei! – Abraçou-os novamente deixando os dois sem ar.

Kamus puxou-o antes que matasse os dois amigos. Hyoga trouxe velinhas azuis e colocou-as no bolo junto com Kanon e Saga, que as acendia. Os três pararam para contá-las e sorriram.

- Quantas mesmo, Milo? – Saga perguntou com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Vinte... e uma... – Disse quase chorando, abraçando o francês. – Estou velho! – Fingiu chorar, enquanto o amante levantava uma sobrancelha tentando fingir que não conhecia aquele maluco.

- Vinte e uma velhinhas azuis em um bolo vermelho, com jujubas! – Kanon sorriu vendo a obra prima docinha a sua frente. – Parece aniversário de criança!

- Mas ele é! – Aioria sorriu batendo nas costas do amigo, vendo-o fazer um beicinho.

Todos riram e empurraram Milo para perto do bolo, começando a cantar aquela mesma música de sempre. Só que cada um cantava num ritmo e em tempos diferentes, causando a maior bagunça. Até Atena ria e cantava errado. No fim o escorpião apagou todas as vinte e uma velinhas e foi puxado, pelo francês, para um beijo.

Shaka tirou cada uma das velas e colocou-as em um pratinho ao lado. Pegaram uma faca para cortar o bolo e entregaram a Milo, mandando-o fazer um discurso antes. O grego ficou meio sem jeito, mas começou a falar.

- Não sei o que dizer a vocês. Acho que todo mundo aqui sabe o quanto gosto de cada um e que a amizade entre nós é bem verdadeira. Mas como não custa nada gastar saliva... EU AMO VOCÊS! – Gritou as últimas três palavras sendo seguido por salvas de palmas e assobios. – Ah... e é claro que eu queria agradecer ao meu presente maravilhoso... – Sorriu para o aquariano, que ficou vermelho diante dos assobios e palmas dos amigos. – Agradecer pela festa de ontem que foi maravilhosa e pelo almoço de hoje que também foi uma grande surpresa! – Sorriu por instantes olhando para o grande escorpião a sua frente, todo enfeitado, feito com capricho. – E eu queria dizer que, não sei o que fiz de bom, mas deve ter sido algo maravilhoso, porque eu tenho os amigos mais especiais do mundo!

- Aaaaaaaaah que liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo! – Aioros gritou de um canto e se jogou literalmente em cima do grego, abraçando-o. Logo os gêmeos seguiram o exemplo e todo mundo se jogava abraçando Milo. Até mesmo os sonolentos cavaleiros de peixes, capricórnio e câncer.

- Calma aí galera! Nossa... Amor machuca... – Levantou-se esfregando a bunda como se tivesse se machucado de verdade. Shura bagunçou seus cabelos rindo junto com os outros. – Bom... só tem mais uma coisinha...

- Ele vai me fazer chorar... – Afrodite "reclamou" enquanto enxugava os olhos, abraçado a Máscara.

- Você já está chorando, Dido... – O espanhol abraçou-o também, encontrando as mãos do italiano na cintura do pisciano.

- Bom, Dido... Eu só queria perguntar: COMO, DIABOS, VOCÊS CONSEGUIRAM FAZER UM BOLO DE ESCORPIÃO? – Todos taparam os ouvidos, quase caindo para trás.

- Não grite, Milo! Quer me matar do coração antes dos vinte e dois? – Shaka colocou a mão no peito suspirando de susto.

- Desculpe... – Fez uma carinha de criança, sorrindo e corando.

- Bom... a gente cortou aqui e ali, emendamos com doce de leite e chocolate aí depois foi só colocar o marshmalow por cima e pronto! – Afrodite disse de modo a parecer tudo muito fácil. Todos arregalaram os olhos, exceto ele e Shaka, é claro.

- Foi fácil mesmo, gente... Depois algumas jujubas e um açúcar cristal por cima! Ficou lindo, não?

Todos apenas acenaram com a cabeça, concordando com o indiano. Milo resolveu que seria bom apenas cortar o bolo. Segurou a faca cortando um pedaço da calda, seria difícil cortar aquele bolo, todo redondinho e arrumadinho. Ele pegou o pedaço que seria o ferrão e colocou-o num dos pratinhos coloridos.

- E o primeiro pedaço vai... – Aioros fez suspense já sabendo a resposta.

- Assim não tem graça, vocês já sabem pra quem é... – Fez uma cara de emburrado, enquanto os outros riam.

- Ah, Milucho... não fica assim... você sempre tem a opção de escolher outro ou pode nos dar bons motivos pra dar esse pedaço a ele! – Mu sorriu brincando com o amigo.

- Tá certo... Meu primeiro pedaço vai pra pessoa mais importante da minha vida... Meu primeiro e único amor... – Ele olhou bem para os olhos azuis a sua frente e esticou o prato para que o dono daquele azul safira o pegasse. – É pra você, Kamus...

O francês sentiu os olhos úmidos, pegou o bolo das mãos do amante e pousou-o na mesa, puxou o grego pelas mãos e abraçou-o colando os corpos e os lábios em um beijo cheio de amor. Os outros convidados aplaudiram e festejaram, não era comum, da parte do aquariano, essas demonstrações de carinho em público.

Depois das declarações públicas de amor, os convidados foram servidos de bolo e outros docinhos. Todo mundo feliz da vida, cantando, dançando, rindo, festejando... Enfim, todos estavam felizes e realizados. Mas tinha alguém ainda mais feliz.

Milo saiu um pouco do tumulto, sentando-se nas escadas da casa de Sagitário. Olhou para o céu, procurando por algo ou alguém. Até que um corpo sentou-se atrás de si abraçando-o, fazendo com que encostasse sua cabeça num peito forte e quente.

- Ali... está vendo aquelas estrelas? – Milo afirmou com a cabeça, olhando na direção que Kamus apontava. – Aquela é a constelação de Aquário. E mais ali adiante...

- Escorpião. – Sussurrou sentindo-se extremamente feliz. O aquariano apertou mais o abraço e sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do grego.

- Elas nunca estão juntas no céu... Há mais dois signos que as separam... – Ele apontou para outras duas constelações, Sagitário, bem ao lado de escorpião, e depois Capricórnio, perto de Aquário. Milo estremeceu levemente ao acompanhar os movimentos do amante. – Mas apesar da distância e das diferenças... O Guardião daquela constelação ali... – Apontou novamente para Escorpião, que brilhava intensamente no céu estrelado. – Conseguiu algo que ninguém jamais conseguiu fazer antes, tornando-o muito especial... É por isso que ela brilha tanto hoje.

- E o que foi que ele fez?

- Aqueceu um coração de gelo... – Dizendo isso ele virou Milo de frente, fazendo o escorpiano ajoelhar-se entre suas pernas, e dessa vez o beijo foi mais quente e mais cheio de amor do que poderiam esperar.

**FIM!**

**N/A: **Po... até que o final tá fofinho! O que vocês acharam? Eu particularmente dou graças a Zeus por ter terminado de corrigir e postar a fic! Obrigada a quem acompanhou a fic e me mandou reviews! Eles foram importantes...

**Chibiusa-chan Minamino**Tava assim tão na cara? XD Eu sei... O aprendiz era um tarado! Nem me lembrava mais dele... XD

Bem, parabéns super atrasado ao Milucho! Ele merece! Bem que eu deveria ter escrito algo ao Kamus... nem lembrei! Mas tb tenho tanta fic pra escrever... T.T

Espero que vcs tenham aprovado o final da fic! Valeu a todas vocês!

Bjus e até a próxima!


	8. Festa na Casa de Peixes

**Festa na Casa de Peixes**

A festa estava acabando, as músicas já estavam lentas, assim como todos os convidados. Muitos já eram arrastados de volta às suas casas, pelos amantes ou amigos. Então, pensaram que não seria feio, dar uma escapulida antes dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Despediram-se de Kamus e Milo, apenas, e foram rumo à Casa de Peixes.

Já trocavam as pernas enquanto desciam, efeito do vinho. Afrodite levou os dois cavaleiros bebuns para casa e fez com que deitassem de costas na cama. Ligou o som bem baixinho e começou um show particular de strip tease.

- Máscara, eu to sonhando? – perguntava um bêbado.

- Se você está, então acho que estamos no mesmo sonho, Shu... – e o outro devolvia.

Os dois olhavam Afrodite rebolar, ao som da música e tirar peça por peça, da roupa que usava. E pro chão foi a blusa clarinha, logo os sapatos voaram longe e o italiano e espanhol quase babavam.

Mais algumas reboladas e lá se foi a calça jeans. Agora o pisciano usava apenas a cueca preta, que delineava bem sua ereção. O capricorniano levantou-se, disposto a arrancar logo aquela peça incômoda de roupa, mas o italiano segurou-o pelo braço, levantando-se junto.

- Máscara... – o canceriano abraçou o espanhol, beijando-o no pescoço, enquanto tentava tirar-lhe as calças. Logo, Shura encontrou-se apenas com a cueca branca e as roupas jogadas no chão.

- Agora só falta ele... – o sueco chegou por trás, rebolando ao som da música e abrindo a blusa do amante. Shura bem que tentava ajudar, mas estava difícil acertar os botões, então deixou-os para Afrodite, enquanto tirava as calças do outro.

- Italiano gostoso... – sussurrou fitando a cueca, também preta que o amante usava. O pisciano sorriu junto com ele e caíram os três na cama.

Enquanto que Afrodite tentava tirar, a pouca roupa, que restava nos dois amantes, eles mesmos tentavam fazer isso consigo, deixando tudo mais difícil e excitante. Por fim, o capricorniano cortou fora os dois pequenos pedaços de pano, preto, que encobriam o desejo dos outros dois.

- Essa era minha melhor cueca, Shurinha... – "reclamou" com o espanhol, subindo por cima dele, sentando-se em seu quadril.

- Te compro uma melhor amanhã... – puxou-o para um beijo, agarrando as nádegas macias.

- E você acha que a sua cuequinha branquinha e sexy também não vai ser picada? – Máscara ajoelhou-se entre as pernas abertas de Shura, rasgando o pedacinho branco de pano. O espanhol soltou um gemido de protesto, rapidamente silenciado pelo sueco.

Afrodite guiou dois dedos do espanhol para sua boca, chupando-os, enquanto Máscara da Morte fazia o mesmo com dois de seus próprios dedos. Primeiro Peixes guiou os dedos do capricorniano para sua entradinha, fazendo-o massagear-lhe por dentro, depois retirou-os guiando o sexo duro e enorme do amante para dentro de si.

- Aaaaaaaah... – soltou um gemido alto, chamando a atenção do canceriano. Apesar de estar bem preparado, Shura era um pouco grande demais, o que fazia tudo ser mais dolorido, porém prazeiroso.

- Senta todinho nesse pau gostoso... – o italiano sussurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto empurrava a cintura do amante para baixo. Via com prazer, o membro do espanhol deslizar, para dentro daquele corpinho apertado, que tanto amava.

Afrodite gemia, enquanto câncer empurrava-o para baixo, enterrando-o mais na ereção pulsante de Shura. Este que só gemia, mexendo o corpo, tentando entrar por completo no corpo apertado do amante.

Máscara tirou os dois dedos da boca e colocou-os na entrada apertada do espanhol, vendo-o arquear as costas, assustado, enquanto gemia. O sueco percebeu e sorriu, aumentando o ritmo em que rebolava sobre o outro.

- Aaaah... que isso? Um ataque... hummm... surpresa? – perguntou, enquanto sentia seu membro ser apertado no corpinho quente e os dedos massagear-lhe o canal estreito por dentro.

- Sim... um ataque pela frente e outro por trás... espanhol... – Máscara retirou os dedos, entrando com tudo dentro do amante. Afrodite sentiu-se ser sacudido com aquela investida forte.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Isso dói, porra! – o capricorniano arqueou as costas, quase levantando da cama para bater no outro, mas o pisciano empurrou-o de volta, calando-lhe com uma rebolada mais forte.

- Calminha... – o italiano acariciou as coxas grossas do amante, enquanto tentava se acostumar com aquele buraquinho apertado e quente, que o envolvia. – Já vai parar de doer... mostra pra ele, Dido. – continuou parado, esperando que o sueco tomasse as providências.

Shura não queria mais esperar, remexia-se na cama, incomodado com aquele volume enorme que o alargava por dentro, estirando os músculos. E Afrodite, agora, rebolava bem lentamente, no ritmo de uma música que tocava no som. Ele subia e descia de acordo com a melodia, fazendo o espanhol gemer e esquecer a dor.

Máscara notou o aperto diminuir, Shura estava mais relaxado. Seu membro agora podia mover-se dentro do amante, sem causar tanta dor. Esperou uns segundos e a música mudou de ritmo, estocou uma vez, duas, seguindo, também, a melodia. Enquanto ele estocava, o pisciano permanecia parado, só esperando.

- O que... aaaaaaah... – não conteve um gemido, quando a música alcançou um ritmo forte, o canceriano entrou com tudo, tocando-o num ponto excitante. – Vocês... estão... humm.. loucos?

- Loucos por você. – o sueco sussurrou, pouco antes do refrão da música começar e ele recomeçar a rebolar de forma rápida, arrancando mais gemidos do capricorniano.

Máscara estocava o espanhol, segurando em sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo que na de Afrodite. Seguiu o ritmo do outro, enlouquecendo Shura, que gemia descontroladamente, achando ótimo ser possuído e possuir ao mesmo tempo.

As estocadas fortes continuaram, até o fim do refrão, quando o sueco parou. Shura agarrou sua ereção, massageando no ritmo em que o italiano ainda o estocava. Assim que Máscara da Morte parou de estocar, o sueco recomeçou a se enterrar no sexo do espanhol. Sempre na melodia da música, ele subia e descia, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos da boca de Shura.

- Aaaaah... isso é bom! – estava quase a ponto de gritar, quando sentiu as estocadas do canceriano recomeçarem. Sentiu seu corpo explodir no melhor orgasmo da sua vida. Logo sentiu suas mãos molhadas pelo sêmem do sueco, que era derramado em seus dedos e abdome.

- Shu... – sussurrou, antes de cair deitado no peito do amante, sentindo que as estocadas do italiano haviam ficado mais rápidas.

Logo Máscara se entregava em meio a gemidos roucos, apertando as coxas de Shura, enquanto inundava seu interior. Caiu deitado ao lado dos dois, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do capricorniano.

- Vocês inventam cada uma...

- Não gostou? – o pisciano levantou-se nos cotovelos, fazendo beicinho.

- Adorei...

- Então não reclame! – o italiano beijou seu pescoço, causando arrepios.

- Não estou reclamando... isso nunca! – sorriu, puxando Afrodite de volta, abraçando-o, enquanto penteava os fios azulados e longos. – o efeito do álcool até passou.

Os três riram, abraçando-se e beijando-se apaixonadamente. O orgasmo fez os corpos ficarem cansados, mas ainda sobrava energia para mais uma vez e Afrodite fez questão de deixar isso bem claro, quando esfregou a ereção, recém desperta, no abdome do espanhol.

- De novo? – Shura arregalou os olhos, vendo um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios dos dois amantes. – Vocês não se cansam nunca? Às vezes eu penso que eu é que não devia fazer parte disso...

- Ai Shu... mas você também quer que eu sei... – o sueco apontou para a ereção do espanhol, que crescia em seu baixo ventre. – Você é mais insaciável que nós, às vezes...

- Ele está certo... – Máscara nem pensou muito sobre o caso, puxou Afrodite para um beijo, deixando o capricorniano com cara de bobo.

Mas o espanhol não era bobo, puxou o sueco de volta, tomando sua boca, em atitude infantil e possessiva. O italiano sorriu, ficando de joelho e apoiando as mãos no espaldar da cama. Afrodite viu o amante ajoelhar-se e soltou Shura, abraçou o outro por trás, procurando a entrada com o membro.

- Humm... – o canceriano gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás. O espanhol ficou olhando a cena, até dar-se conta de que seu próprio sexo pedia por um alívio. – Vem... – ele chamou com um dedo e o capricorniano obedeceu, sentando-se de pernas abertas na frente do cavaleiro de câncer.

Máscara entendeu o pedido explícito no gesto, abaixou o corpo, encontrando a ereção entre os lábios. Afrodite ao mesmo tempo puxava seus quadris, forçando passagem pela entradinha apertada.

- Vai Dido... come essa bundinha gostosa, enquanto ele me chupa... – ordem cumprida, o sueco jogou os quadris para frente, sorrindo e entrando por completo, dentro do canceriano, que soltou um gemido de protesto e já ia virar-se, para dar umas porradas naquele pisciano folgado, se não fosse Shura puxar seu rosto de volta, para que encarasse o membro rígido a frente.

- Mantenha essa boquinha linda ocupada, espanhol! – piscou travesso, entrando e saindo rapidamente do italiano.

O capricorniano puxou o amante, para que começasse logo o "serviço". Máscara relutou em continuar, Afrodite estava-o rasgando por dentro com aquelas estocadas fortes, mas Shura não queria voltar atrás. Já que não tinha outro jeito... abaixou-se mais, empinando os quadris, para deleite do pisciano, e lambeu a cabeça do membro no espanhol.

Afrodite pôde ver quando Máscara da Morte abocanhou o sexo duro, chupando bem rápido. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como era sentir aquele membro, grosso e grande, enfiar-se fundo em sua garganta, depois sentir o gostinho, levemente doce, inundar sua boca. Sentiu um arrepio gostoso na base da coluna e enfiou-se mais fundo, arrancando gemidos da boca ocupada do italiano.

- Isso... mete bem rápido... – Shura segurou nos cabelos azuis do amante, empurrando sua cabeça para baixo, enquanto jogava os quadris para cima, querendo sentir mais daquela boca quentinha que o envolvia.

Máscara estava quase engasgando com aquele volume, que abafava seus gemidos, mas continuava chupando, aumentando o ritmo. Passava a língua, reconhecendo a extensão do membro, para depois sugá-lo avidamente.

Afrodite diminuía o ritmo, para logo depois aumentar, causando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Continuava sem tirar o contato visual com os olhos escuros de Shura, que agora adquiriam um brilho intenso de desejo, que ia crescendo na mesma proporção de seus gemidos.

- Vai Shu... goza bem gostoso na boquinha dele... – sua voz rouca pelo prazer, fez o capricorniano se arrepiar todo e gemer mais alto, gozando na boca do italiano.

- Hummm... bom... – gemeu, sorrindo e apoiando a cabeça no espaldar da cama.

Máscara levantou o tronco, ficando de quatro novamente, gemendo alto, agora que não tinha o membro de Shura para atrapalhar a sonoplastia. Afrodite sorriu devasso, por trás do canceriano, e estocou mais forte e rápido, gemendo junto com ele.

- Shu... se importa... em fazer esse... italiano gostoso... se aliviar um pouquinho? – perguntou com a voz entrecortada pelos gemidos constantes. O espanhol lhe lançou o mesmo sorriso e levantou Máscara da Morte para que ficasse de joelhos.

- Vem... fode a minha boca... – sentou-se de pernas abertas, com Máscara entre elas e o membro rígido ao máximo bem a sua frente.

- Com todo o prazer, espanhol... – segurou nos cabelos escuros do amante e enterrou-se na boquinha quente, enquanto gemia pelas estocadas.

Shura não perdeu tempo, chupou o sexo avidamente, com fome e vontade de sentir aquele gostinho bom, que o outro tinha. Câncer gemeu mais alto, ao sentir a boca lhe envolvendo, nem precisou fazer muito, estava tão excitado que gozou rapidinho, inundando a boca do amante, que com dificuldade engoliu tudo.

- Isso... bem gostoso... – Afrodite sorriu de maneira maliciosa e saiu do corpo do italiano para logo depois entrar com tudo, arrancando um grito alto. – Calma... – pediu, enquanto segurava firme nos quadris, arranhando a pele bronzeada.

Não se agüentou por muito tempo, inundou o interior de Máscara da Morte em um único gemido, rouco e excitante. Shura já tinha deitado ao lado dos dois e quando o sueco caiu exausto para o lado, ele novamente segurou o pisciano entre os braços, fazendo-o deitar-se em seu peito. O canceriano apenas caiu de bruços onde estava, cansado demais para sequer falar.

- Eu amo vocês. – sussurrou, sentindo o perfume de rosas que emanava dos cabelos azuis.

- Também amo vocês. – o sueco disse bem baixinho, fazendo carinho no braço de Shura.

- Eu... também... – Máscara declarou com dificuldade, tamanho era seu cansaço.

Os três caíram em um sono calmo e revigorante, suspirando de prazer ainda. Mas não demorou muito e Shura já estava novamente acordado, fitou Afrodite jogado em seus braços, estremecendo levemente no sonho. Virou-se para o lado constatando o outro amante também acordado e sorrindo felinamente.

- Tenho uma idéia... ainda tem energia? – perguntou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e passando a mão pelo rostinho adormecido do peixinho.

- Sim... pra vocês tenho sempre... – devolveu o sorriso malicioso, apoiando o pisciano na cama e sentando-se. – qual é a idéia?

- Deixe ele aí... vamos até o banheiro... – o italiano levantou-se, caminhando até o banheiro, sendo seguido por Shura.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio e fecharam a porta. Máscara deu uma boa olhada em volta e sorriu para o armário, embaixo da pia.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou quando o viu pegar um vidrinho claro e sorrir malicioso.

**oOoOo**

Enquanto isso, na cama, Peixes acordava e sentia a falta dos amantes, mas como estava cansado demais para reclamar, acabou por cochilar novamente. Tão logo fechou os olhos, sentiu Shura acomodando-se ao seu lado e o puxando, para que deitasse de costas em seu peito, com as perna abertas, por cima das do espanhol. Afrodite deixou-se guiar, então sentiu os lábios do outro amante procurarem os seus, abriu os olhos sorrindo.

- Isso meu peixinho... abra os olhos... – pediu, acariciando o rostinho de anjo do amante. – Está pronto, Shu? – perguntou malicioso e o espanhol sorriu, afirmando e abrindo as pernas.

- O que vão fazer? – perguntou temeroso, vendo o vidrinho de lubrificante, nas mãos do canceriano.

Os dois riram e o abraço do capricorniano, em volta do sueco, apertou-se. Máscara colocou o líquido claro em dois dedos e procurou a entrada de Afrodite, enfiando-os sem seguida, ao mesmo tempo. Massageou-o por dentro, alargando o local e estirando os músculos levemente.

- Acho que está bom... – disse, retirando so dedos. O espanhol sorriu e puxou Afrodite um pouco para cima, expondo seu membro já desperto, aos olhos do outro.

Máscara derramou o líquido pelo sexo duro e espalhou-o, masturbando o capricorniano suavemente e sempre sorrindo. Assim que achou-o escorregadio o suficiente, guiou a ereção para a entrada do sueco. Afrodite levantou a cabeça, já entendendo o que lhe aconteceria e que não adiantaria espernear ou tentar fugir, aqueles dois iriam possuí-lo ao mesmo tempo e juntos.

- Vai Shu... enfia tudo... – pediu, enquanto segurava o membro na entradinha rosada e a cintura do pisciano ao mesmo tempo, tentando impedi-lo de se mexer e sair dali.

Shura sorriu malicioso e empurrou os quadris para cima, penetrando o amante de maneira rápida, fazendo seu membro deslizar mais da metade, para dentro do outro. O pisciano gemeu e contorceu o rosto de dor, apesar de estar muito bem preparado e lubrificado, a ereção do amante sempre causava um pouco de dor.

- Não faz essa carinha... – o italiano pediu retirando a franja azul que encobria os olhos claros do outro. Sorriu gentil e ajoelhou-se, passando lubrificante em si mesmo enquanto observava o capricorniano possuir o sueco.

O espanhol abraçava Afrodite enquanto penetrava de maneira rápida, alargando o local para uma invasão maior. Os cabelos azuis claros caíam em cascata por seu peito até chegar ao lençol, sentiu o perfume deles sorrindo e estocando mais rápido. O membro adormecido do sueco começou a despertar em seu baixo ventre, respondendo aos estímulos da ereção dentro de si e a visão do italiano masturbando o próprio membro, enquanto espalhava o lubrificante.

Quando achou que estava pronto, fez com que Shura parasse, enfiou um dedo no buraquinho, junto com o membro do espanhol e tentou puxar e alargar mais a entrada. O sueco gemeu alto e levantou o rosto fitando-o com olhos assassinos, tamanha era sua dor.

- Não faz isso... – pediu entre gemidos. Não queria dizer, mas estava gostando da brincadeira e achou que até pudesse ser bom sentir-se penetrado pelos dois membros.

- Faço sim... – respondeu sorrindo. Shura acariciou o abdome forte do pisciano, mas sem soltá-lo do abraço apertado, que o mantinha no lugar.

Máscara da Morte posicionou o membro, sorrindo lascivamente para o amante, que estava a ponto de chorar. Tentou empurrar-se para dentro do outro, juntando-se ao capricorniano, mas era apertado demais. A ponta de seu sexo empurrava-se para dentro causando dor e gemidos altos do sueco, que se contorcia em cima do espanhol. Afrodite gritou, tentando afastar-se.

- Calma, Di... vai ser gostoso... – sussurrou beijando os cabelos macios. Procurou um dos mamilos do amante com as mãos, apertando-os entre os dedos, tentando fazê-lo esquecer da dor, mas era quase impossível.

Afrodite sentia sua entrada latejar de dor, enquanto Máscara tentava penetrá-lo. A ponta do membro entrando lentamente, estimulando o sexo do espanhol, que aguardava ali dentro. A dor era quase insuportável, queria empurrá-lo e levantar-se, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria sentir o membro dos dois amantes dentro de si, em uma carícia única.

O canceriano tomou impulso empurrando-se com mais força, conseguindo penetrar até a metade da ereção. Parou suspirando, apoiando os braços na cama e a cabeça no abdome de Afrodite, este já estava sem forças até para gritar. Levantou os olhos a tempo de ver as lágrimas, que escorriam pelos olhos claros que tanto amava, sentiu uma culpa imensa em estar machucando-o.

- Di... eu saio... não chore... – pediu desesperado, levantando-se, pronto para sair, quando uma mão segurou seu braço.

- Não... eu quero sentir... vocês dois... dentro de mim. – pediu com a voz alterada pela dor e pelo choro. Apesar da dor imensa, queria senti-los dentro de si, amando-o, seu membro crescendo e endurecendo em seu baixo ventre.

- Tem certeza? Não quero te machucar...

- É... se doer muito a gente pára, não precisamos fazer isso... – o capricorniano sussurrou em seu ouvindo, causando arrepios.

- Mas eu quero... – gemeu, remexendo-se, acomodando os dois membros dentro de si.

- Tem.. certeza? – o italiano conseguiu perguntar, enquanto se controlava. Estava realmente muito apertado ali dentro e muito gostoso, achou que fosse gozar a qualquer instante.

- É... pensa bem, Dido...

- PORRA! Vocês são surdos? – gritou desesperado, fazendo-os arregalarem os olhos, assustados. – Eu já disse que quero! Enfia logo esse pau até o fim aí dentro, se não eu mesmo o faço! – levantou a cabeça fitando o canceriano com um olhar de dar medo.

- Tá certo... não precisa ficar nervoso... – Câncer sorriu e segurou-se na cintura do amante, fazendo força para entrar por completo, causando mais gemidos e dor.

Empurrou-se fortemente, penetrando totalmente, sentindo seu membro ser pressionado dentro daquele corpo quente e apertadinho. Caiu novamente em cima do sueco, tentando controlar-se para não alcançar o orgasmo tão cedo. Shura também teve que se controlar, apertando os olhos e segurando firme nas coxas do pisciano, abrindo mais suas pernas.

Os dois ficaram pararam respirando e se controlando. Shura ainda segurava as coxas de Afrodite de modo a abrir bem as pernas do amante. Máscara ainda estava deitado no abdome do sueco, tentando recuperar o fôlego roubado. Mas o pisciano não gostava de esperar, apesar da dor que sentia, tentou mover o corpo para cima e para baixo, estimulando as duas ereções dentro de si.

- Dido... aaaah... – o espanhol suspirou segurando o amante e ajudando-o a foder aquele buraquinho apertado e quentinho.

- Vocês querem... me enlouquecer... – Máscara gemeu, levantando-se e segurando na cintura do amante. – Vamos começar... a festa. – sorriu e empurrou-se para frente, penetrando fundo, fazendo Shura e Afrodite gemerem em uníssono.

O capricorniano movia-se no ritmo do italiano, gemendo e puxando as pernas do pisciano, abrindo-as mais. O canceriano gemia descontrolado, segurando a cintura fina do amante e estocando forte, deliciando-se com o contato de seu membro ao de Shura.

Os dois sexos encontrando-se, estimulando-se, no interior daquele buraquinho apertado, provocando gemidos dos três. Isso fazia Afrodite suspirar e estremecer com as estocadas. O membro enrijecendo mais e mais a medida que era tocado em seu ponto íntimo pelas duas ereções.

- Dido... é tão gostoso... – gemeu ajudando o espanhol a abrir mais as pernas do sueco, estocando bem fundo, entrando completamente dentro do amante.

- É... – as mãos do capricorniano e do canceriano se encontraram, entrelaçando os dedos e empurrando as pernas do pisciano, deixando-o completamente aberto.

- Hummm... – gemeu alto, vendo o amor com que Máscara fitava seus olhos banhados de lágrimas e os de Shura que provavelmente tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar.

Sentiu-se amado ao ver que o espanhol apertava-o contra seu corpo, possessivamente, gemendo em seu ouvido, enquanto que o canceriano continuava a fitá-lo com amor. O arrepio em sua coluna aumentou quando ouviu uma voz rouca sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu te... amo... muito... – e com um gemido mais alto, Shura gozou inundando seu interior. – Máscara... fode ele bem rápido... – pediu enquanto esperava os espasmos passarem, ainda gozando dentro do outro.

- Nem precisa... pedir... – o italiano soltou a mão do espanhol e segurou novamente a cinturinha fina de Afrodite, estocando o mais fundo e forte que conseguia.

Afrodite gritou alto, de dor e prazer, seu membro se enrijecendo, pedindo por alívio urgente. O canceriano acabou por derreter-se em sue interior, gemendo alto. O sueco não pode deixar de excitar-se com a cena, o amante jogando a cabeça para trás, os fios azulados grudando-se na testa suada, os músculos rígido pela força que fazia para segurar em sua cintura e a expressão de prazer no rosto. Gemeu junto com ele, encaminhando sua mão para dar-se um alívio.

- Não.. espera... – Shura pediu, segurando sua mão e gemendo junto, pela fricção dos dois membros.

Máscara da Morte deixou-se cair em cima dos dois amantes, ainda gemendo e estremecendo pelo orgasmo violento que tivera. Afrodite acariciou as mechas azuladas de seu cabelo, com aqueles dedos delicados e macios.

- Dido... te amo... – suspirou sentindo as mãos do espanhol percorrerem suas costas. – Te amo Shu...

- Também te amamos... – suspirou em resposta, arranhando a pele bronzeada.

- Assim... sem querer estragar a festa de vocês, mas po... eu to EXCITADO! – gritou nos ouvidos dos dois, fazendo Máscara levantar-se assustado.

- Desculpa... esquecemos... – Shura sorriu beijando o pescocinho branco e perfumado do amante.

O canceriano deitou-se na cama, ao lado dos dois sorrindo safado. Shura entendeu e saiu debaixo do pisciano, deixando-o no meio do dois.

- Vamos fazer valer a pena o presente que nos deu... – beijou os lábios rosados com fome e paixão.

Máscara de um lado, Shura do outro, o que mais poderia querer? O espanhol começou a beijá-lo, sugando seus lábios de maneira esfomeada, enquanto que o canceriano atacava seus mamilos com os dentes e a língua. Sentiu arrepios por seu corpo, era tudo tão bom...

- Uhm... vamos... quero gozar... – pediu remexendo-se sob os beijos. O capricorniano agora passou a seguir as lambidas do italiano, percorrendo os músculos definidos com a língua.

Enfim chegaram ao que interessava. Máscara da Morte passou a língua por toda a extensão, fazendo Shura o acompanhar, encontrando-se num beijo. Chupou só a cabeça, deixando depois, que o espanhol fizesse o mesmo, revezando assim, o membro do sueco.

- Muito bom... quero mais... – os dois amantes lambiam e chupavam alternadamente, provocando um prazer indescritível no pisciano.

- Quer gozar logo? – Câncer perguntou, passando a mão pelas coxas e virilha.

- Sim... – pediu em um sussurro, que logo foi atendido pela boca aveludada do capricorniano. Sentiu outra boca quente desenhando seus músculos, mordendo seus mamilos e brincando com o buraquinho de seu umbigo. Logo a boquinha apertada do espanhol era inundada pelo líquido quente e cremoso.

- Espera... – o italiano puxou o amante pelos cabelos, colocando a boca no lugar, terminando de engolir o gozo.

Shura passou o dedo nos lábios, retirando o excesso que poderia ter escapado e beijou Afrodite, impedindo os gemidos. Logo sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados e viu o canceriano beijá-lo com a mesma fome, fazendo o sueco provar de seu próprio gosto.

- Di... amamos tanto você... – sussurrou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Fitou os olhos azuis, úmidos e sorriu.

- Amo vocês... – ele sussurrou pouco antes de pegar no sono. Mascara sorriu junto, deitando-se no peito do pisciano sorrindo para Shura.

O capricorniano deitou-se do outro lado, encostando levemente os lábios sobre os do canceriano e sussurrando um "boa noite". Os dois adormeceram logo em seguida, abraçados ao corpinho quente de Afrodite.

**oOoOo**

No dia seguinte fora até difícil levantar da cama. Se não fosse pelo aniversário de Milo estariam dormindo, com certeza.

- Ei... vocês dois... estou com muita fome... vamos logo pra casa de Escorpião. – Máscara puxava o lençol, tentando acordar os dois dorminhocos.

Afrodite resmungou algo e virou-se pro outro lado, Shura abriu os olhos e ficou fitando o teto, até o italiano aparecer em suas vistas e sorrir.

- Vamos?

- Onde? – perguntou confuso, ainda tentando fitar o teto.

- No almoço do Milo! Afrodite... precisamos do bolo.. onde está o bolo? – Perguntou com os braços cruzados e uma cara de mau.

- Bolo? – o sueco pulou da cama olhando-o assustado. – O que houve? Shaka estragou tudo? Eu disse que aquele loiro maldito ia fazer merda... – colocou as mãos na cintura fazendo cara feia.

- Ai que liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo! – Shura agarrou o pisciano, puxando-o de volta para a cama. Mascara riu alto e se jogou em cima dos dois.

Os três ainda ficaram por mais um tempinho juntos, até dar umas cinco horas e resolverem descer, afinal, era aniversário de Milo e o bolo não poderia ser esquecido. Mas de tudo o que passaram naqueles dias, a noite da festa foi a melhor. Festa na casa de Peixes!

**FIM!**

**N/A: **Nhai... caraca, demorei a postar isso, me desculpem!

Bem, é só a festinha que teve na Casa de Peixes, já tava aqui escrito, aí resolvi postar logo! XD

Espero que tenham gostado... Desculpem qualquer erro de português, to meio mals hoje... Eu fui muito sem noção nessa fic por causa da "penetração dupla", mas até que ficou legal, não?

Bem, é só! Bjus procês!


End file.
